Every Turn Of The Page
by Aspen-SiredBySpike
Summary: A series of oneshots based on everyone's favorite fairy tales. In this fic, it is possible to fall down the rabbit hole or have one of our beloved vampires become the villian. Evil Queens, Damsels in distress, and Prince Charming are all within reach!
1. Happy Ever After, Or Not

**Important A/N: Hello everyone! I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed Snowflakes, my final review count was 710! You guys rock! So, this is my knew fic. You guys voted and picked my topic: Fairy Tale oneshots! All of the chapters will be stand alone, meaning they are not related or consecutively in a timeline or anything. And yes, at some point, the request to see Edward in tights will be fulfilled.**

**Next, I'd seriously like to recomend you read _Vampire's Will Never Hurt You_ by _Eleen_, the coolest _Twilight _musical ever! Hey, it's got my seal of approval.**

**Requests will be taken later on, butI won't keep any until I post the author's note stating that I want them. Also, I have 2 polls that you are welcome to check out. **

**Please, read and review. I adore reviews, but most of all, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. Nor do I own the _10th Kingdom_.**

**

* * *

**

**Happy Ever After, Or Not**

"Sleep now, Bella." Edward crooned as he gave her a soft kiss on the forehead.

"But Edward, how do you expect me to go to sleep after that movie? Seriously, the ending was such a cliffhanger!" Bella ranted, writhing around anxiously under her bed sheets.

"What do you mean? I thought the ending was good." Edward shrugged, trying to decipher the cause of his girlfriend's distress.

"The last line clearly stated that it was the end of the first book of the _Tenth Kingdom_. _First_, Edward!"

"So…?"

"Where the hell is number two? I didn't spend six hours of my life to not find out what happens to Prince Wendell or Tony! Seriously, we just see Wolf and Virginia sitting on a bridge in Central Park gazing at the sky. That's no ending!"

"But they have a happy ending! They're going to have little half-wolf puppies. What more do you need?"

"A sequel!" Bella cried, her eyes wild.

Edward, slightly intimidated by Bella's angry state, tried to think up a way to console her.

An idea hit him quick.

"Bella, I'll make you a deal. I'll make up my own sequel and tell it to you if you attempt to fall to sleep. We have school tomorrow after all."

After a moment's contemplation, Bella nodded and snuggled deeper down into her blankets.

"Alright," Edward began after tucking Bella in tighter, "So back in the nine kingdoms, the evil queen was dead. However, her henchman wasn't."

"But Wolf killed him! He killed the Huntsman!"

"Bella, are you going to let me tell this story or not?"

She shut up.

"So, much to everyone's dismay, the Huntsman was still alive. No one took notice to one missing body when they were cleaning up the Palace. All that mattered was that the Queen was dead."

Taking a moment to think up what would happen next, Edward looked down only to find that Bella was fast asleep.

Leaning down, he kissed her gently before resituating himself on the bed so he could hold her sleeping form in his arms.

_Well, _Edward thought, _I knew that there was no way I could top the greatest fairy tale of all time, but I didn't think that my version would be that boring._


	2. So Much Better Than Cinderella

**A/N: I would like to point out that the shoes mentioned in this chapter are actually in mass production by Manolo Blahnik. Read and review? I know you can do better reviewing than with chapter one! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. **

**

* * *

**

**So Much Better Than Cinderella**

It had to be Alice. It just had to be. There was no one else who would even think of committing such a crime. No, this had to be her doing.

Bella stared vacantly at the empty floor of her closet. Key word: empty. Before she had jumped in the shower, there had been four pairs of sneakers and two pairs of flip-flops lining the back wall of the closet. Now there was nothing more than a plain white plastic bag with the word "Manolo" splashed across the front in black letters.

Sighing, Bella picked up the bag and set it on her bed, along with a gold turtleneck, very close to the color of Edward's eyes, she thought, and a pair of jeans that her mom had sent her for her birthday.

"Please let there be a pair of sensible shoes in this bag." Bella murmured, tightening her bath robe.

Edward had told her earlier that day that he was taking her out tonight and that she should wear comfortable clothing. She had planned on wearing her old beat up Addidas but, obviously, that wasn't an option now.

Picking up the bag, she flipped it upside down and dumped it's contents out on the bed.

Bella gasped as a pair of crystal glass flats fell into view. They were so elegant, yet looked insanely wearable because they weren't a couple of inches high.

From the corner of her eye, she noticed a piece of white paper. Grabbing it, she read:

_Dear Cinderella (or should I say Cinder-Bella?)_

_These are what you'll be wearing on your date with my brother tonight. No ifs, ands, or buts. You'll get your other shoes back eventually. Or maybe you won't. Perhaps I'll buy your delicate little human feet a complete new wardrobe since you fail to pamper them yourself! Have fun tonight._

_Love, You fairy Godmother (Alice)_

_P.S.- Prince Charming will pick you up at eight o'clock sharp. If you're late getting ready, you'll turn into a pumpkin._

"With Alice as my fairy godmother, I have it so much better than Cinderella ever did." Bella murmured to herself.

Smiling, Bella placed the note back in the bag before undoing her robe. After all, it was nearly seven thirty and she couldn't afford to let her prince see her and color besides pale, or blush pink. Especially not orange.


	3. Take My Breath Away

**A/N: Okay, so I'm breaking my own rule of not posting until I get 10 reviews for each chapter, so sue me. I really wanted to get this one up. Also, just so everyone knows, in the original (not the Disney) version, the three way (in order) in this chapter are how the Evil Queen tried to kill Snow White. No, it wan't just the apple, people! Read and review? Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Take My Breath Away**

"Ouch! That hurts!"

"So? Deal with it."

"But it feels like you're crushing my ribs!"

"You're ribs are fine."

"Could you loosen this thing just a lit- Ouch!"

"Life is pain, _Highness_. Anyone who says differently is selling something." Rosalie shot back, tightening the laces on Bella's corset even more, making the girl before her jolt and begin choking.

"Rosalie!" A familiar voice shrieked as the door o Rosalie's room slammed open.

"What is it, Alice? I'm kind of busy here." Rosalie stated, continuing to lace up Bella's corset.

"If you keep tightening that thing you're going to kill her!" The tiny vampire yelled, running over to rescue her friend.

"No, I'm not."

"She's only human. Don't treat her like a doll."

"Whatever." Rosalie scoffed, dropping the laces she had in her long fingers and stomped over to her bed where she flopped back onto her pillows.

"Seriously, Rose. Are you trying to break Edward's heart?" Alice questioned as she loosened the lace, allowing Bella to stop gasping for air. "First you tell him that the love of his life has jumped off of a cliff and is dead, and now you've tried to cut off her circulation with a corset."

"It wasn't me who suggested that she go as Snow White to Newton's stupid costume party!"

"Perhaps not, but I trusted you to get her ready while I put Edward's costume together. What's next? Are you going to try to stab her head with a poison comb, or will you go with the apple approach?"

"Alice, I didn't mean to hurt her!" Rosalie shrieked, before she bolted out of the room.

After she left, Bella piped up, "Alice? I really don't think she was trying to hurt me."

"Of course she wasn't Bella," Alice giggled. "I just like to rile her up sometimes is all."

"Alice, you truly are evil." Bella chuckled.

Her eyes glittering, Alice replied "Give me the title of 'queen' and I'll be satisfied."


	4. Pretty & Petite

**A/N: So this is chapter 4. If anyone can point out the Harry Potter reference in this, props and cyber cookies to you. Also, I forgot to mention in my last author's note that there was a Princess Bride reference in chapter 3. Anyone know it? **

**I am now taking rquests, send away people!**

**I have a new poll up. Vote: Which of the Cullen's cars would you like to own? So far Edward's Vanquish is winning by a mile...**

**Thanks to Eleen and xbitemex for the beta.**

**Read and please review? Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Pretty & Petite**

"I'm not that small!"

"Yes, you are."

"Am not!"

"Are so!"

"Emmett! I am not!"

"Alice, don't deny it!"

"But it's not true!"

Chuckling, Emmett nodded his head an thrust the book he was holding into her hands. "You see, Alice? You are too as tiny as Thumbelina!"

"I am not!" Alice shrieked, ripping the page with a picture of Thumbelina sitting on a flower petal out of the book. "Argh!"

"What are you, a pirate?" Emmett laughed.

"No!"

"So you are a fairy."

"No! Why do you have this book anyways?"

"For reading."

"I didn't know you could read…" Alice deadpanned.

"Now listen here you little fairy-"

"I am not a fairy! I am tall! I may be small boned, but I am not little!" Alice cut off her brother's growling.

"As tall as a blade of grass, maybe."

"You have no sense of reality."

"If you keep back talking, I'll clip your wings." Emmett smirked.

"I don't have wings!"

Just then, Emmett reached into the back pocket of his jeans and pulled out a pair of blue and green safety scissors.

"And there's no prince Cornelius around to save you…"

_Snip! Snip!_

"Ah!" Alice cried as she bolted form the room. "Jasper! Edward! Help me!"


	5. All The Better

**A/N: Warning - Jacob comes off a little perverse in this chapter. Do not fear, Edward will take care of him. This chapter goes out to Eleen who sent me random fairy tale titles over MSN as asked. Also, thanks to Eleen and xbitemex for the beta. You two are perverted! Read and review? Especially review. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**

**All The Better**

"Don't even think about it."

"Stop prying into my head!"

"Who needs mind powers when I have my trusty crossbow and dagger?"

"If you don't point that thing away from me, I'll huff, and I'll puff, and I'll blow your little girlfriend away!"

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh, I would."

Edward growled as he kept the point of the arrow that was laid upon the crossbow aimed at Jacob's heart.

"If you take one more step towards her, this is one hunter who shall show you no mercy." He whispered, his voice smooth like black velvet.

Bella, who had been silent this whole time, propped herself up on her toes so she could see over Edward's shoulder.

"Jacob, what big arms you have." She murmured in amazement.

Bella knew that werewolves grew at an abnormal pace, but this was credulous. He was beginning to look like a giant.

"All the better to hold you with, my dear." Jacob crooned, staring at Edward rather than Bella, knowing that his comment would rile him up.

"Jake, what big teeth you have…"

"If the word 'eat' escapes your foul lips, I'll pull this trigger faster than you can blink." Edward warned, his eyes narrowing into slits.

"All the better to… Uh," Jacob halted, trying to think of an answer. "All the better to leave bite marks on you with, my dear!"

"Jacob, what big eyes you have." Bella continued, staring absently into his dark brown orbs.

"All the better to undress you with my dear."

"Now you've gone too far." Edward stated, his finger the weight of lead as it began to pull the trigger.

"And Jacob, what a big tail you have!" Bella exclaimed, noticing for the first time that a bushy, russet tail was swinging side to side behind him.

"All the better to-"

"Oh, will you two stop already?" Edward shouted, whipping a dagger out of his belt. "I know one thing that isn't so big…" He smirked as he lowered the point of the arrow about two feet.

"That's it! Huffety Puffety!" Jacob choked out. "I may not have eaten her Grandmother, but I will have her!"

Jacob took a bounding leap through the air, his mouth opened wide.

When he almost reached them, he fell to the ground, a tiny trickle of red spraying out of his abdomen.

After a small groaning noise, there was silence.

Slinging the crossbow across his back, and sheathing the dagger, Edward breathed a sigh of relief.

Walking over to him, Edward kneeled down and pulled the arrow out of his enemy.

"Well, it wasn't through the heart, but it'll have to do."

Getting up, he held his free hand out to Bella, who took it gladly. Without wasting any time, the two of them began sprinting through the forest, Bella's red cape flying out behind her.


	6. You Never Know

**A/N: This Sleeping Beauty-esque chapter goes out to Marta Swan. Read and review? Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**

**You Never Know**

"That's beautiful, Esme." Bella marveled as she watched the eldest Cullen woman sitting at a spinning wheel up in the attic.

A fine, silky thread the shade of violets was gathering in a small pile by her feet.

"Thank you, my dear." Esme said, grinning up at Bella. Taking her foot off of the pedal, she asked as an after thought, "Would you like to try?"

Bella stared warily at the glistening needle that the thread was wrapped around. Of course she wanted the chance to make something so beautiful, but usually, pointy things and her didn't mash.

Deciding that no harm could come from simply spinning a strand of thread, Bella took Esme's place and took hold of the spindle.

Just as her foot hit the peddle, Jasper bolted up the stairs, appearing through the hole in the floor. Before Bella or Esme knew what was going on, Jasper scooped Bella up in his arms and ran her back down to the second floor and placed her gently on Edward's couch.

"Jasper, what are you doing?" Bella asked, finally getting her bearings.

"I can't let you anywhere near that thing." Jasper said, his eyes boring into Bella's.

"What thing? What are you talking about?" She questioned, confused by his statement.

"The spinning wheel."

"The spinning wheel?"

Jasper nodded.

"Why can't I go near it?" Bella groaned, frustrated that she was drug away from Esme.

"If you want to fall into eternal sleep, be my guest and go back up there. However, I know that my brother wouldn't be too pleased."

"Edward's not even here."

"Exactly." Jasper grinned. "He's paying me to keep you safe while he's hunting."

"Not again!"

"Yes. So the least I can do is keep your pretty little finger safe of needle pricks and not let you fall under a magical curse."

"Jasper, magical curses aren't real." Bella noted.

Shrugging, Jasper whispered eerily, "You never know."


	7. The House Began To Pitch

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Lanna-Misssunshine who gave me this marvelous idea. ****There is a new poll up. Go vote. Read and review? Enjoy!**

**Ramdom Chapter Trivia: The day that the girl who played Dorothy Gale (Judy Garland) in The Wizard Of Oz died, a hurricane struck Kansas. Seriously, I read it in old paper archives when I was doing fairy tale research.**

**Thank You's: I want to thanks everyone who checked out Vampires Will Never Hurt You by Eleen (she has another Twilight fic called Viva Las Vampire that's brilliant if anyone's interested) and to all of my lovely reviewers. I love you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**

**The House Began To Pitch**

It was an usually windy day in Forks. The rain was minimal, and the air was humid, but the wind was enough to churn a maelstrom.

Jessica Stanley despised the wind. It always made her perfect chestnut locks whip into a tangled mess. If only she had a parasol to keep the wind off of her. Yes, Mike would most definitely like her sophistication if she carried around a parasol.

As vision of pink and white polka dot umbrellas danced though her head, Jessica failed to notice the change in the wind and a howling noise on the horizon. Before she knew it, the lights went out…

Mike was taking a casual walk through the town of Forks when he noticed a strange sight.

"Hmm, that's odd." Mike muttered as he gazed upon the house that was sitting in the middle of the sidewalk.

It wasn't like any house he had seen before. The roof was rickety and sagging, while the wooden siding was chipped and dull. Getting closer, he could see hinges where the door had been ripped off, and all of the windows were opened. It looked as if it had been through a hurricane.

Glancing down, he gasped in surprise. The sight he saw was unmistakable. There, sticking out from underneath the house was a very familiar pair of canary yellow Sketchers and a pair of mauve and cream striped leggings.

They were the legs of Jessica Stanley.

Inching his way ever closer, Mike stopped just before he was touching her. Bending down, he poked her calf, but to no avail. She was dead.

As a bit of a delayed reaction, Mike jumped up and did a tiny happy dance, singing, "Ding dong, the witch is dead!"

After jumping and clicking his heels together in the air like a munchkin, he continued on down the street, reveling in the windy day.


	8. One Little Lump

**A/N: This chapter goes out to Dr. Cullen who gave me the idea. Read and review? Enjoy!**

**Trivia: The quote "And so the lion fell in love with the lamb" came exactly 5 years after the quote "Can't the lion cuddle up with the lamb", which was debuted in the year 2000 as a quote from Wolf in The 10th Kingdom.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**

**One Little Lump**

"Urgh! This stinks!"

"It'd be easier if you'd shut your eyes for more than two seconds."

"That's easy for you to say!"

"Bella, please, just calm down."

"Calm down? How do you expect me to calm down?"

"You could at least _try_ going to sleep."

"Edward, I did try!" Bella groaned, tossing her head back against her pillow. "I've been trying all night, but I just can't sleep."

What she was saying was true. Edward had been trying to give her solace ever since she laid her head down. There was no reason for her to still be awake. It wasn't as if she had just downed a galleon of non-decaf coffee or anything. After a full day of doing nothing but watching old Disney movies, she should be begging for sleep.

Deciding that the best way to get through this little situation was to dissect the problem, Edward began his interrogation.

"Bella, what's different about tonight? Is it your pillow?"

"No. It's normal."

"What about your blankets? Perhaps you're allergic to the soap you washed them in."

"I used the same soap I always do…" Bella groaned, already getting weary of his tirade of questions.

"Your mattress?"

Bella's eyes widened as she threw the covers off and crawled over Edward in an attempt to get to the floor.

"I'll take that as a yes." He murmured under his breath, following her off of the bed.

"Edward, you're brilliant!" Bella exclaimed as she knelt on the cold floor. "It feels as if there's an elephant under it or something." She continued as she attempted to push at the mattress.

"An elephant?" Edward scoffed at the absurdity of her previous statement.

"It could happen."

"I doubt it; but perhaps a television remote?"

With one swift flick of his hand, Edward flipped the mattress up against the wall.

A tiny speck of green was visible among the ivory box spring. Edward snatched it up and held it up to his face, examining it.

"Bella?"

"Yes, Edward?"

"Why was there a pea under your mattress?"

"Umm…" Bella racked her memory, trying to find a reasonable explanation. There was none.

Sighing, Edward tossed the pea out of her window, still opened from when he came in, and tucked Bella back in.

Once they were both settled comfortably, Bella noted, "I can't believe that one little lump, as small as a pea, in my mattress kept me awake."

Smirking, Edward ran his arm up and down the length of Bella's arm.

"You know what they say," He whispered in her ear as he pulled her dark hair aside. "Only a real princess would have been able to feel it; and Bella, you have always been, and eternally will be, my princess."


	9. Split Ends

**A/N: This chapter goes out to Wingsgirl1313 for giving me the awesome inspiration for this masterpiece ;) Read and review? Enjoy!**

**Trivia: In the original version (Grimm) of Rapunzel, the fair maiden had raven locks, not blonde. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Split Ends**

"Ouch! That hurts!"

"If you would stop moving it wouldn't hurt so much."

"Would it kill you to be gentle for once?"

"It's not my fault you're letting a pile of knots accumulate."

"I don't have knots."

"Have you looked at the underside of your hair lately, Rose?"

"No."

"Ooh.."

"What?" Rosalie demanding, holding tight to the arms of her chair.

"I see split ends!" Alice sing-songed, continuing to run a brush through her sister's hair.

"I can't have split ends! I didn't have them before my transformation and I certainly don't have them now!" Rosalie shrieked as she ripped her hair out of Alice's hand and began examining the ends.

Chuckling, Alice stepped back and shook her head. "Rosalie, it's not like your entirely perfect. Everyone has faults."

"My hair doesn't."

"You're not Rapunzel."

"Being stuck here with you while the boys are gone sure seems like being stuck in a tower to me."

"Rose!"

"I bet someone could climb up my hair if they tried…"

"It's not long enough to climb!" Alice cried.

"No, but it is strong enough."

"You're impossible, you know that?"

"I wonder if hair growth formula works on mythical beings…"


	10. Prince Smarmy

**A/N: This basic Prince Charming chapter is dedicated to Twilight-Seeker1918 who wished to see Emmett in a certain type of apparel. Read and review? Enjoy!**

**There is a new poll up: Besides Edward, which male cullen would be the perfect date? Go vote. Now!**

**Trivia: The term "Prince Charming" was first used in the tale of _Snow_ (one of the original versions of Snow White). Before then, he was always refered to as simply "The Prince".**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Prince Smarmy**

"What are you wearing?"

"My effects."

"And just what effect are you going for?"

"Swooning."

"If I were a girl, I'd be gagging."

"Seriously man, how could any woman resist these?" Emmett questioned, his hands resting on his thighs.

Jasper glanced down at his brother's legs, taking extra note of the green tights that clung snugly to them.

Chuckling under his breath, Jasper replied "Man, I bet the only one who would even take a second glance at you in those would be Rosalie."

"Want to make a bet on that?" Emmett challenged, only to be interrupted in his glaring by a round of boisterous laughter.

"Please tell me that you signed up for the school's production of Hamlet and didn't tell us." Edward grinned, strolling into the room.

"Not another one." Emmett groaned. "Why must you mock me?"

"You made fun of him, too?" Edward asked, turning his gaze upon Jasper.

"Obviously." The blonde replied.

"Hey! Hello?" Emmett chanted, trying to draw the attention of his siblings back to him. "I don't see why you two don't follow my example."

"No offense bro, but not everyone wants to walk around looking like they just fell out of a bad version of _Swan Lake_." Edward jested.

"Excuse me, but Prince Charming does not do ballet." Emmett smirked.

"More like Prince Smarmy." Jasper noted.

"Just you wait," Emmett began, "By the end of the day, I'll have fought the villain, completed my quest, and have rescued the fair damsel."

_Ding Dong!_

"That'd be the damsel now." Edward said, pointing at the door.

Taking that as his cue, Emmett strutted towards the door and opened it with flair.

On the step, Bella took one look at him and his tights, and muttered "Someone stole Peter Pan's soul along with his pants."

Side stepping Emmett, Bella walked into the house, and joined a very stunned Edward and Jasper. It took them a moment to realize what she had just said before breaking out into jolly laughter and stealing their witty companion to the upper level of the house where they planned on retelling the story of Emmett's old school fashion disaster over and over until theirs sides split from gaiety.


	11. Down The Rabbit Hole

**A/N: This chapter id dedicated to LunaLoonyLongbottom who gave me this idea. Read and review? Enjoy!**

**Poll News: So, for the date poll, Jasper is leading Emmett by 1 vote! If you want your opinion known, vote on which male Cullen, aside from our tragic hero, who you feel would be the best date. **

**Trivia: Lewis Carroll, the author of Alice In Wonderland, was said to be a pedophile (hence his writing about a young girl) and one drugs while he wrote the novel. We discussed it in Grade 10 Drama, 2 years ago (I'm graduating this year). That sure caused a scene.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Down The Rabbit Hole**

Alice knew that she shouldn't do it; but the opportunity was far too tempting. He had been staring at her for the longest time, his black eyes boring in to hers. They called to her. "Follow me", they said.

Setting her book down beside the trunk of the tree she was sitting against, she slowly got to her feet, not wanting to scare him with her speed. It wasn't as if she was going to give into the temptation of the hunt. No, she was just curious as to where he was going.

After taking a step towards him, the little white rabbit bounded across the river's bank. Alice followed closely. Just as he reached another tree, he disappeared from sight.

When she got closer, Alice noticed that there was a rabbit hole at the base of the tree. It was unusually large, looking like a small child could fit into it if they really tried.

Lucky for Alice, she was quite tiny.

Without a second thought, she jumped into the air and swan dove into the black hole.

Back at the tree, Edward was standing with his arms folded across his chest.

"Alice!" He called out for what seemed like the hundredth time. "Come on, Alice. Jasper told me you'd be down here. Esme sent me to get you."

There was no reply, although a cricket chirped somewhere off in the distance.

Edward's eyes flickered over to the book that was on the ground. Formulating a plan, he called out "Alice, until you come out, I'm keeping your book hostage!"

Still no response.

Sighing, Edward sat down against the tree and picked up the book. Glancing at the cover, he read aloud "_Alice In Wonderland by Lewis Carroll." _He chuckled at the irony. "Well, it's not _Shakespeare_, but it'll do."


	12. Neverland

**A/N: This chapter goes out to Wingsgirl1313. Thanks for the idea; it began happy, but changed its course with the wind. Read and review? Enjoy!**

**Trivia: In the Disney movie Peter Pan, there were about 20 lost boys. In the original story, there were only three.**

**Warning: This chapter is sort of angsty. Please do not skip it. I thought it fit.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Neverland**

"Edward?"

"Yes, Bella?"

"Would you take me to Neverland?"

"What?"

"Would you take me to Neverland?" Bella repeated the question.

"Honey, I'm not Peter Pan," Edward jested, flipping over onto his side, propping up his head on his hand.

"I know, but you _are_ a vampire." Bella continued, staring up at the fluffy clouds.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Edward pried, trying desperately to figure out where she was going with this.

"Well, Neverland is the place where Peter Pan takes Wendy, John, and Michael so they will never have to grow up. You, being a vampire, also have that same ability." Turning her head against the soft grass beneath her, Bella stared deep into Edward's golden eyes. "You could grant me my wish to never grow old."

"Oh no, not this again!" Edward exclaimed as he dropped his back onto the grass again. "Bella, I am not changing you!"

"But Edward, it seems just a tad bit unfair that everyone around me has the ability to stay young forever and I don't! Even Jacob is going to out live me by probably a couple of decades!" She cried, sitting up so she could lean over him.

"Do not utter his name! He's like the Captain Hook of Forks…"

"You could save me from Hook by making me like you."

"Bella, do you not remember the end of the story?"

"Refresh my memory." She prompted, picking up a daisy that she slowly began to strip of its petals.

Taking a deep and much unneeded breath, Edward closed his eyes against the pink and golden sky.

"After being in Neverland for awhile, Wendy realized that her and her brothers' disappearance was probably worrying their parent; that Neverland was where Peter belonged, not her. She told him of her troubles and he grudgingly let her, Michael, and John go and returned them to London and their family."

Sighing, Edward reopened his eyes.

"Bella, if you wanted to leave Neverland, I wouldn't be able to let you."

A single tear fell down her pale cheek, signifying her despair. Turning away from Edward so he wouldn't see her crying, she jumped up and began running towards the edge of the meadow.

"Bella?" He called after her, bringing himself to his feet. "Where are you going?"

"Home. I need some time to be alone." Came her muffled reply.

"Do you know the way?" Edward asked, taking a step forward.

Slowing to a stop, Bella held in a sob before replying "Second star to the right and straight on until morning."

Without another word, she bolted from the clearing, leaving Edward standing in her wake, a feeling of emptiness and longing filling his bone like never before. Empty tears poured from his eyes, leaving dry trails down the side of his cheek, for the lack of salty water from his tragic molten orbs.

Falling back down onto the grass, he whispered to the wind, "If only you knew, Bella, it's for your own good."


	13. Just Like An Ice Cream Cone

**A/N: This chapter goes out to Lanna-Misssunshine for another lovely idea. Read and review? Enjoy!**

**Plugs: I'll take this time to plug my fic about Edward's rebellion called _Life's Wine_ and a parody I wrote with Eleen called _Wouldn't Edward Make A Damn Good Dracula_ (posted undere the account aspenandeleen150). We'd appreciate reviews.**

**Trivia: The Wizard Of Oz was the first movie to use special effects that actually looked believable.**

**Poll: So, you voted, and Jasper won best date with Emmett at second place, and Carlisle with one vote only. My new poll is "If you could spend a day with one of the Cullen/Hale kids, who would it be with? Basically, I paired each of them up with an activity and you vote from there. Last I checked, Edward, Alice, and Emmett were tied! Go vote people!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Just Like An Ice Cream Cone**

"Why? Why? Why?"

"Bella, stop complaining."

"I can't believe you'd do this to me!"

"You can stop whining now."

"This is the second time, Alice! Not the first, the _second_!"

"Will you at least try and have some fun?"

"Why in the name of Carlisle did you hold another party in my name?" Bella yelled, glaring at her best friend.

"Chillax, Bella. Look, everyone else is having fun." Alice said, gesturing to the orgy of students around her, dancing, eating, and swimming in the pool that the Cullens recently had installed. For what reason, Bella couldn't fathom, but she suspected that it would be taken out right after the party anyways.

"Hey! Put me down!" Turning towards the sound of the screams, only to see Tyler carrying Lauren over his shoulder towards the pool.

"This could be interesting." Alice muttered, her eyes glued to the couple.

"Tyler, put me down this instant!" Lauren cried.

"Don't worry Lauren, I'll let you down soon." He smirked, "After a little swim, that is!"

"Swim? No!" Lauren shrieked as Tyler stopped at the pool's edge.

Pounding her fists on his back, she continued yelling, "Seriously Tyler, I don't want to go in! I'll get hurt! I'll… Drown!"

Paying no attention to her ranting, Tyler announced, "Going overboard!" before tossing Lauren into the pool.

As soon as she resurfaced, she began crying out "I'm melting! I'm melting!"

People began laughing at her display until they noticed that with each yell, she sunk lower into the water until she didn't resurface at all and the screaming ceased.

"Hey, she's just like an ice cream cone, she melted!" Emmett's voice rang out from somewhere on the other side of the pool, causing the crowd to roar with glee.

"Wow," Bella whispered to Alice. "If I'd have known that she's like the wicked witch of the west and would melt in water, I would've shoved her out from under her umbrella into the rain long ago."


	14. Ballroom Blitz

**A/N: This chapter goes out to Lariren Shadow who gave me the coolest review ever! Sorry for not writing yesterday, I was away. Read and review? Enjoy!**

**Poll: So, my last poll is closed and you voted that sailing with Edward would be the coolest time ever. Alice came in second, Emmett and jasper tied for third, and Rosalie didn't get a single vote. **

**My New Poll: If you could get on one fair ride with a Cullen/Hale, which would it be, and who with? Go vote. Now.**

**Trivia: In the oringinal version of Beauty and the Beast, Belle had 2 sister's, and the father was allowed to return to the house with the order for one of his daughters to go and take his place at the castle of the beast.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Ballroom Blitz**

"This is so retarded." Bella groaned.

"I agree with you one hundred percent." Edward added.

"You two need to loosen up a little. This is fun!" Mike exclaimed.

"Of course you would think so." Edward said, glaring daggers at Mike.

"I don't think it's that bad." Jessica smiled.

"What?" Bella's eyes bulged in surprise.

"Yeah. Seriously, it's better than playing basketball or something." Mike noted.

"I don't know, basketball sounds pretty tempting right now." Edward decided on the spot.

"Bella, just relax, would you? If I didn't know any better, I'd think that you believe dancing with me is repulsive." Mike said, staring into Bella's eyes as he spun her around in a circle.

"Imagine that." Bella deadpanned as she glanced over to Edward and Jessica who were on their left, stuck in an unfortunate waltz.

"I just don't get it. Is coach Clapp really that desperate for a new sport that we have to resort to ballroom dancing?" Edward complained, attempting to avoid Jessica stepping on his feet.

"Why are you complaining? I think this is a nice reprieve from soccer or something that makes you sweat." Jessica stated as she conspicuously tightened her grip on Edward's shoulder, in turn causing him to loosen his on her waist.

"Either way, I consider dancing as much a sport as football, so I despise it." Bella groaned.

"Yeah, and what's with not being able to pick our own partners? There's an even amount of people in the class, I think that we're all mature enough to manage on our own." Edward put in, entirely upset at the partners he and Bella had ended up with.

"I don't mind the random pairs." Mike smirked, eyeing Bella up and down.

Edward noticed and began growling quietly.

"Did you realize that there's twelve pairs, though?" Jessica asked, glancing around the room.

Mike, Edward, and Bella looked at her inquisitively.

"So?" Mike prompted.

"So, it's like the twelve dancing princesses!" Jessica squealed. "It's so romantic!" She continued, batting her eyelashes at Edward who appeared as though he was about to gag.

"I thought the twelve dancing princess snuck out at night to dance." Bella noted, stopping mid-step which caused Mike to stumble slightly.

"They did." Edward piped up, backing up Bella's point.

"Then how does this compare?" Mike wondered, still oblivious.

"Well, there's twelve girls, they're the princesses, and there is twelve guys-" Jessica was cut off.

"Your prince charmings!" Mike finished, understanding finally.

"Yes!" The bubbly brunette swooned.

"Hey Edward, " Mike beamed. "I bet you that I can give my princess a better dance than you can give yours."

"I doubt it." Edward grinned, noticing Bella's eyes rolling.

"If that a challenge?"

"Obviously."

"Only if we switch partners."

"Why?" Mike questioned, confused again.

His eyes twinkling, Edward said "Because you have my princess in your arms."


	15. Be Our Guest

**A/N: This chapter, once again, goes out to Lariren Shadow who gave me this request. Read and review? Enjoy!**

**Trivia: Amoung teenagers and children today, tales such as The Nightmare Before Christmas and The Never Ending Story are considered fairy tales.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Be Our Guest**

"I don't want to impose."

"Nonsense, you're always welcome here!"

"I am?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't you be?"

"Because our species are mortal enemies."

"Like that matters!"

"Doesn't it?"

Jasper and Emmett caught each other's gaze before turning back to Jacob and shouting "No!"

Each taking an arm, they drug him through their front door and pushed him down into the nearest chair.

"Why are you being like this?" Jacob asked, raising a quizzical brow. "If it was the coppery haired leech that came to the door I'd be out on my ass before I even got to say why I'm here. Why aren't you two treating me the same way?"

"Oh, Mon Amie, you're our guest!" Emmett exclaimed, doing a slight spin before kneeling down in front of the werewolf. "Be out guest! Be our guest! Put our service to the test."

"Place a napkin around you're neck, young mutt, and we'll provide the rest." Jasper jumped in, tucking a white handkerchief into the front of Jacob's t-shirt before presenting him with a glass of blood.

Jacob frowned but as soon as Emmett noticed, he pushed the sides of his lips up into a smile.

"No one's gloomy or complaining while the vamps are entertaining." Emmett chastised, grinning.

"We tell jokes, I do tricks with my fellow… Umm… Uhh…" Jasper trailed off. "Dude, what rhymes with 'tricks'?"

"It's supposed to be candlesticks." Emmett replied.

"I know, but we're not intimate objects."

"You could always say beatniks… Or pricks." Jacob supplied.

"Hey, listen here mutt. This is our greeting, and we're going to do it our-" Emmett stopped mid-sentence at the sound of a very familiar voice.

"What on Carlisle's name do you think you two are doing?" The voice asked, dripping with poisoned honey.

The two vampires and the werewolf all looked up to see Edward leaning over the balcony at the top of the stairs.

Emmett and Jasper stayed silent.

"You're fraternizing with the enemy!" Edward growled. As an after thought he added, "Wait, what is the enemy even doing in our house?"

Still no reply.

Sighing, he muttered. "I don't even want to know."

In a heartbeat, Edward was standing in front of the chair that Jacob was currently sitting in. Placing his hand on Jacob's arm, Edward yanked him up and began pushing him towards the door.

"Hey, what are you-"

"You'll shut up, mutt, if you know what's good for you." Edward warned, opening the door.

"I just wanted to know if-"

"Bye bye!" Edward said, pushing him out onto the step.

Before he had the chance to slam the door, Jacob managed to get out "I just wanted to know if Bella was here."

As if on cue, Bella appeared at the top of the stairs, donning only a very short silk robe, her hair sopping wet.

"Edward? Who's that?" She questioned, trying to see around his body.

Taking his eyes off of Bella, Edward turned back to Jacob and said "There's your answer."

Jaw agape and eyes bulged, he took no notice when Edward slammed the door in his face.

Snapping out of his trance a moment later, he banged on the door and began yelling.

"Bella? Bella, I know you're there! Why are you so indecent? Is he trying to take advantage of you? Bella?"

"I don't need to take advantage of her," A muffled voice came room just inside of the door. "She's willing."


	16. A Fair Trade

**A/N: This chapter goes out to What-A-Stupid-Lamb. Read and review? Enjoy!**

**References: If anyone spotted a Harry Potter reference in the previous chapter, tell me. Also, there is a book reference in here for To Catch A Pirate. If (I doubt it) anyone knows it, tell me and I'll give you a super cyber cookie.**

**Poll: Edward and the Ferris Wheel are in the lead. Emmett and the Bumper Cars aren't far behind. Vote! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**

**A Fair Trade**

"That's not fair."

"Sure it is."

"I don't think so."

"Why?"

"Because I'm giving you everything you've always wanted and you're giving me a stick of gum." Edward stated, trying not to smile.

"It's good gum." Bella tried, making her eyes go big and hopeful.

"Which I can't eat." Edward chuckled. "I want a larger prize."

"I don't have anything else to give you!"

"Bella, if you really want this, I'm going to get a fair trade out of it."

"Why? It's not like what you're promising me is that good anyways."

"What I'm offering you is like me offering you the power to turn straw into gold."

"You're not Rumplestiltskin."

"I never said I was."

"Edward, truly, if there was anything that I thought you truly wanted or needed, I'd give it to you."

Edward seemed to consider this for a moment before switching into dazzle mode.

"Would you give me anything?" He asked, his eyes turning to molten honey.

In a trance, Bella replied "Anything."

With another idea forming in his head, Edward continued, "Would you let me _take_ anything I wanted?"

She just nodded, trusting him with all of her heart.

Converting his eyes to a charcoal color, Edward looked more dangerous than ever. Without a second thought, he grabbed Bella's face in his hands and roughly pulled her to him, his cold lips crashing onto hers in the complete opposite of a safe kiss.

Savoring the salty but sweet taste of her lips, he pulled back swiftly, turned on his heel, and stole away up the stairs, locking the door to his room behind him.

"Edward? What did I do?" He heard her voice call up from where he left her pinned against the back door.

"You gave me a fair trade!" He yelled back, loud enough for her human ears to hear.

"You stole that kiss!"

He didn't respond.

"Edward! You didn't hold up your end of the bargain! I want my puppy!"

Laughing silently, Edward thought about a small little fluff ball sharing Bella's bed with him.

_Yeah, like that's going to happen,_ He thought to himself.

"Do I at least have three chances to guess your name?" She continued, her comment sending Edward into a silent fit of hysterics.

Sliding down his door he sighed at the irony of the situation. Obviously she knew his name, but since she did that would mean him giving her a new play thing, which to him would be dinner.

"Yeah, like that's going to happen." Edward whispered to himself, his fingers grazing his still warm lips. "However, I definitely got the better end of this bargain."


	17. Just Tart

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Dolphinace for such an easy request. Read and review? Enjoy!**

**Poll: Emmett is currently in the lead with the bumper cars. Continue voting.**

**Trivia:** **Blackbeard was not a pirate, he was an English lord who had many wives and killed them all if they went into the "room of the dead" in his castle, claiming to society that they died of natural causes such as small pox or lukemia.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Just Tart**

"This is odd."

"What is?"

"This."

"What do you mean, 'this'?"

"Your trail of sweet tarts."

"What about it?"

"Why are you laying a trail of sweet tarts?"

"So I won't get lost."

"Emmett…"

"Yes, Jasper?"

"How likely is it that you'll get lost in your own house?"

Straightening up, Emmett glared at his brother who was leaning against the wall, smirking.

"Shut up." Emmett snarled before emptying the rest of the packet of candy onto the floor.

"Seriously thought," Jasper began, "You're not Hansel, and I'm certainly not Gretel. Why are you laying a trail of candy?"

"There was no bread." The burly vampire replied as if it were obvious.

Sighing, Jasper said "Really, Emmett. It's not like Esme and Carlisle are going to lure you down from your room to get lost in the living room."

"Perhaps not, but I wouldn't put it past Alice."

"You really think she's that dumb not to at least take you outside first?"

"If her brain is the size of her skull structure, then yes."

"Emmett?"

"Yes, Jasper?"

"Run."

Without another word, the blonde was in hot pursuit of the bear, wanting to make sure that if he ever got to see him on his deathbed, that it wasn't a poison apple that put him their; he'd prefer it if his brother died at his own hand. At the moment, at least.


	18. Once Upon A Dream

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to HarryEdwardGirl193. Read and review? Enjoy!**

**Connection: If you don't get how this is connected to a fairy tale, the first little bit is lyrics from my favorite song from the _Disney_ version of _Sleeping Beauty_.**

**Poll: So, for the last poll, you voted Edward and the Ferris Wheel as the winner. Emmett and the Bumper Cars came in second, Jasper and the Fun House was rated third, while Alice and the Scrambler tied with Rosalie and the Carousel for last.**

**My New Poll: So, since you all seem to like Edward the best, here a poll devoted entirely to him: If you could see Edward Cullen star in a movie, which one would it be? Vote now. You know you want to.**

**Trivia: The Little Match Girl was rated as "the saddest fairy tale ever" in _The New York Times_ six years ago.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Once Upon A Dream**

"I know you I walked with you once upon a dream. I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam. Yes, I know it's true that visions are seldom what they seem… But if I know you, I know what you'll do-"

"I'll love you at once, the way I did once upon a dream." Grinning, he lifted her tiny hand to his lips, never taking his eyes off of hers for one moment. "You of all people should know that visions can be deceiving."

"Or enchanting. You scared me." She said, attempting to slow her breathing. "You really shouldn't sneak up on people like that."

"Oh, and why is that?" He asked, never letting his smile fade away.

"If I were human, I probably would've had a heart attack."

"Sorry for causing you distress." He said, flicking his head slightly to get a piece of blonde hair out of his face. "What were you doing out here all alone, anyways?"

Glancing around the forest, she sighed.

"The serenity, the silence, the intrigue."

"Mmm." He muttered, nuzzling his face into her short spikes.

"But mostly, Jazz," Alice said, tilting her head up to look at him, "I was waiting for my prince to come."


	19. As You Wish

**A/N: This chapter goes out to MyDirt09. Read and review? Enjoy!**

**Poll: I'm just reminding you to vote on which movie you would like to see Edward Cullen star in.**

**Trivia: In the original tale of Aladdin, there was never a Jasmine, or any girl for that matter. There was just Aladdin, Abu, the genie, the sultan, and an unnamed evil sorcerer.**

**Disclimaer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**

**As You Wish**

It was a very normal day at the Cullen's. Like every other Saturday evening, Bella and Edward were making out on his couch. It has quickly become the favorite part of the week for both of them, considering the rest of Edward's family usually favored Saturday's as their hunting days, privacy was granted.

But not tonight.

Just before Edward had a chance to be daring by flipping Bella onto her back, there was a loud popping sound and a cloud of blue-grey smoke.

Coughing, Bella fell to the floor, not being caught by Edward in time. When the smoke cleared, the two were awed to gaze upon the sight of Emmett wearing a turban.

"What on Carlisle name…?" Edward murmured, triggering his brother's ranting.

"Congratulations, you two, on gaining your own personal genie!" Emmett boomed, smiling widely.

"But we didn't rub any lamp…" Bella stated dumbly.

"Silly girl, you don't need a lamp! Who needs a lamp when you have three wishes at hand?" He continued, much to Edward's dismay. "Three between you, mind you. Now, the genie rules! Okay, so I can't kill anyone, but I might make an exception for the mutt. I can't make people fall in love, although you two probably don't need my help in that department anyways," Emmett wiggled his eyebrows, "And you can't use two wishes then wish for a thousand more wishes."

"Can you make me a vampire?" Bella questioned hopefully.

"That'd be killing you." Emmett deadpanned.

Grinning, Edward asked "So if I wished to be human, you'd be forced to grant it - if you could actually do it- for me?"

"No." Emmett noted simply.

"Why? It's not against the rules."

"Perhaps not, but that would be like bringing the dead back to life so it's out of the question."

"I wish for Edward to drop his boundaries." Bella smirked, glancing at Edward.

Emmett snapped his fingers and declared "Done."

"What? All you did was snap your fingers. I still have my boundaries, Emmett." Edward groaned.

"Or so you think." The burly vampire quipped.

"Alright, whatever."

"Two wishes left, you two."

"I wish for a quart of Ben & Jerry's death by chocolate ice-cream." Bella exclaimed.

Emmett disappeared for a second, but then reappeared with the requested brand and flavor and a spoon.

Grinning, Bella took the items from Emmett and began digging in. Edward just stared at her confused.

"What? I was hungry." She managed to get out in-between bites.

"One wish left." Emmett reminded them.

Before Bella had the chance to bark out another lame wish, Edward declared "I wish for you to leave."

"But I was summoned!"

"No you weren't!"

"But-"

"That's an order Emmett; it's my wish." Edward claimed innocently.

Grudgingly, Emmett stated "As you wish" before bolting towards the wall of glass.

With a loud crash, he broke through the window, and took off through the woods.

Mouth hanging open, the spoon halfway to her face, "Bella wondered "Are you going to make him pay for that?"

Frowning, Edward replied "Later." Turning to Bella with desire in his eyes, he took her spoon and tossed it out of the broken window. "Right now I believe we have some unfinished business."


	20. Bloody Oddity

**A/N: This chapter goes out to Lanna-Misssunshine and MyDirt09 for the request for Goldilocks. If anyone knows the "Earth Girls Come Easy" reference, you'll get props. Read and review? Enjoy!**

**Poll: This is a very close poll. The choices are split by a vote. Vote people!**

**Trivia: Goldilocks was originally going to the house of the three wolves, but was later changed to bears because wolves were over used.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Bloody Oddity**

"I'm blonde, b-l-o-n-d. I'm blonde, b-l-o-n- Urgh, whatever. I'm blonde. I'm blonde." Rosalie sung to herself as she picked up the first packet of blood that was lying on the counter.

After puncturing a small hole in it with her teeth, she took a sip, only to spit it out a second later.

"Gross!" Looking at the label, she sighed in annoyance. "Only Jasper would actually heat up his blood before drinking it."

Moving onto the next packet, she once again made a tiny hole before taking a drink.

"Ew!" She exclaimed, dropping the blood pack to the floor, ignoring the small garnet pool that began to collect at he feet. Glaring at the spidery writing, she groaned. "And only his wife would feel the need to freeze hers…"

Strolling over to the cupboard, she rooted around until she found a solitary pack with her name on it.

Grinning, she hastily tore it open and downed the entire thing.

Licking her lips, she sigh "Heaven," before skipping out of the kitchen and up to her room, wanting to get away from the evidence that she had snuck some of her siblings' blood supplies. If she wasn't downstairs when they got home, they'd never know it was her…


	21. Part Of Your World

**A/N: Since The Little Mermaid is in such high demand, I'm going to do more than one chapter devoted to it. This one goes out to Marta Swan and WingsGirl1313. Read and review? Enjoy!**

**Poll: Two options are at a tie for first, and two options are tied for second. This is your last chance to vote. Now!**

**Trivia: In the original tale of The Little Mermaid, the mermaid actually dies.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Part Of Your World**

"I just don't get it."

"Get what?"

"Why he won't change me."

"Bella…"

"I mean, he has the ability and everything."

"I don't think I'm the best person to talk to you about this."

"Alice! I want so much to be part of his world but he keeps pushing me away!" Bella exclaimed, staring across the river determinedly.

"Bella, you act as if there's an entire ocean separating you two." Alice stated, staring at the tiny river that ran by the rocks they were sitting on.

"If I had a tail, I'd give it up for him."

"You're not a mermaid."

"No… But I want to be a vampire."

After a moment of contemplation, Alice said "You know that Edward would give up immortality for you, right?"

"He may have pointed that out on several occasions; but if he does -if it were even possible- he looses the ability to be with you, his family, for the rest of eternity. If I become one of you, it's a winning situation no matter how you look at it." Bella explained, desperately trying to make her point clear.

"You'll be taken away from your parents, your friends." Alice added.

"You guys are my friends, and my family."

Staring darkly at her best friend, Alice sighed as she turned to gaze off into space.

"Alice," Bella declared once again, "I want to be part of his world!"

"And you will be." A tortured voice said behind her.

Turning slightly, Bella let hers eyes bore deeply into Edward's as he took the place beside her on the rock.

"You're just going to have to wait until I'm ready." He whispered, squeezing her hand for reassurance.

"Before I turn twenty?" She huffed, doubtfully.

"Just so you know Bella," Edward sighed, "I want you to be part of my world more than you know."

"But will I be before I'm nineteen?" She persisted.

"You just said twenty."

"Your last statement just lost you a year."

Kissing her temple, Edward murmured "You'll be part of my world soon enough, I promise."


	22. Sky High

**A/N: This chapter goes out to Dolphinace, Edward's Manda, and MidnightxRed. Read and review? Enjoy!**

**Poll: Okay, so for the last poll, seeing Edward star in a spy-esque movie won by a single point. A gothic/horror romance thingy came in second, the epic fantasy took third, pirates forth, and a comedy stole last place.**

**My New Poll: For the Twilight movie, which minor character are you most excited to see cast? So far, Angela is in the lead. Go vote.**

**Trivia: I know no trivia for Jack and the Beanstalk except for a random 10th Kingdom fact, Jack was made the first mayor of Beantown after defeating the giants.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Sky High**

"What did you do to it?"

"I didn't do anything."

"Did you give it miracle grow?"

"No."

"Hyper pills?"

"No…"

"Steroids?"

"No!"

"Then Emmett, what the hell did you do to it?" Jasper demanded, looking upwards, attempting to see the top of the giant beanstalk.

"I didn't do anything!" defended, throwing his hands up in the air. "Why are you after me?"

"Because the others ignore the garden. You always stop to smell the roses."

"Actually, they're pansies."

"Whatever." Jasper scoffed.

Emmett exclaimed, "It was like this when I woke up!"

"So you didn't do anything to it today… But what about yesterday? I'm pretty sure Esme's beanstalk didn't go through the clouds last night."

"When she told me to water the garden, I may have added some magic bean to the watering can…"

"Magic beans?"

Emmett nodded.

"Where on Carlisle's name did you get magic beans?"

"I found them."

Jasper glared at him skeptically.

"Seriously, bro! When I went to will the watering can, there was a packet by the sink labeled 'magic beans', so I thought, what's the harm?"

"How many did you add?"

"Huh?"

"How many, Emmett?"

"Only half the pack…"

"Oh Carlisle," Jasper sighed, hitting his forehead. "This is a disaster.

"What do you mean, 'disaster'?" Emmett wondered. "We could have fun with this!"

Jasper just stared at him.

"We could go climbing it to see if there's a giant at the top!"

"No offense, but Bella already has vampires and werewolves after her… I doubt Edward would appreciate it if you provoked a giant to come down as well."

"But-"

"No buts."

Jasper zipped over to the garage and was back in a flash with an axe in his hand.

"Cut it down."

"But-"

"No."

"It could-"

"Nuh-uh."

"But I-"

"Cut it down, Emmett." Jasper finalized, shoving the instrument into Emmett's hands.

Sighing Emmett said "Fine" and began hacking down the bean stalk.

"Just so you know," He said, stopping about half way through. "You're wrecking my fun."

"I know, now keep chopping."

"Keep chopping…" Emmett mocked under his breath.

When he looked back up, Jasper was holding a tire iron in his hand, the dark glint in his eyes filled with malice.

Gulping, the bear-like boy finished his task without complaint.


	23. That's Hot

**A/N: First, I would like to apologise to Lariren Shadow for forgetting to also dedicate _Sky High_ to you. So, this chapter goes out to TeamSwitzerland, and again, Lariren Shadow. Read and review? Enjoy!**

**Poll: What's the big Angela obsession? Seriously guys, keep voting, but why her? I'd personally vote for Tyler...**

**Trivia: If you want to read a modern day version of** **_The Frog Prince_, I highly suggest the novel _Wildwood Dancing_. Yeah, I know. Not really trivia, but I had to point this out.**

**Reference: What is the celebrity reference in this chapter?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**

**That's Hot**

"Eww!"

"Gross!"

"It's slimy!"

"It's atrocious!"

"It's icky!"

"It's diseased!"

"It's prince charming."

Smiling uneasily, Jessica picked up the frog from the tar tray and brought it up to her lips.

A loud smacking sound caused Lauren and Angela to cover their eyes and cringe silently.

When the noise ceased, they dared to look back at their friend.

"Jessica?" Angela ventured. "Just what were you trying to prove by kissing a frog?"

"I was looking for Edward Cullen." Jessica stated, not releasing the frog form her grip.

"Cullen?" Lauren scoffed. "Cullen's not a frog."

"No," Angela replied. "He's right there, with Bella."

Turning her gaze towards the door, Jessica's eyes narrowed into slits as she glared at the couple walking into the biology room, hand in hand.

Deciding to try her luck one more time, Jessica kissed the frog long and hard.

"That's disgusting!" Angela cried.

"That's absurd!" Lauren squealed.

"That hot." Edward said sarcastically as he walked by with Bella.

"That's already dissected." Bella stated, glancing at the neatly sliced belly of the frog.

Glancing down, Jessica spotted drips of frog juice sitting on her white leather pants.

"So, Jessica," Lauren edged, "Still think it's prince charming?"

Dropping the frog in her lap, the usually bubbly brunette began fanning her face with her gloved hands, and screamed "AHHHH!"


	24. Dinner

**A/N: This chapter goes out to Dolphinace. Read and review? Enjoy!**

**Poll: This is your last chance to vote. Do so now.**

**Trivia: There were 82 male dalmatians and 19 females. (Not Disney, the golden book version)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Dinner**

"Why didn't I see this coming?"

"Because you're not Alice."

"Emmett, why must you always do this to me?"

"I'm not doing this _to you_, Edward, I'm doing this _for them_."

"First it was the bat, and then it was the reindeer…" Edward trailed off, reminiscing over his brother's odd pet collection. "Now, you must be kidding me with this one."

"I jest you not."

"One hundred and one Dalmatians, Emmett?"

Nodding, Emmett picked up one of the puppies and cradled it in his muscled arms.

"Aren't they cute?"

"No!" Edward screamed, scooping up the puppy nearest him. "This time I've had enough!"

Without thinking, Edward sunk his teeth swiftly into the dog's neck, draining him as fast as he could.

Smiling maliciously at Emmett, Edward dropped the lifeless corpse to the ground before yelling "Alice! Jasper! Rosalie!"

"No!" Emmett exclaimed, staring at the dead dog.

"Dinner!"

In a zip, the rest of the Cullen children were out on the lawn, chasing down puppies while Emmett tried desperately to gather them all up before harm could come to them.

Upon realizing his loss, he turned to Edward and spat "You're worse than Cruella DeVil!"

"Nah," Alice said after dropping one of the last puppies to her feet. "Edward most definitely would not look good in fur."


	25. Blind As Mice

**A/N: This chapter goes out to EdwardCullenManiac. Read and review? Enjoy!**

**Poll: You voted Angela the character for the movie that you are most excited to see cast. Mike came in second, and no one else was even in the running.**

**New Poll: If Jasper played a musical instrument, what would it be?**

**Trivia: No matter what Shrek tells you, the three blind mice cannot sing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Blind As Mice**

"Bella loves me more!"

"No, she doesn't! She loves me!"

"In your dreams, Yorkie!"

"Newton, you're delusional!" Eric shot back at his friend.

"Then Crowley must be blind because Bella only has eyes for me!" Mike stated, clearly angered by the situation.

"Blind is right." Angela sighed from across the table. "Boys… Will they never learn?"

"Yeah," Jessica added. "They could find a better waste of their time than crooning for that little mouse."

"Like crooning over you?" Angela rolled her eyes.

"Exactly."

"Hey, did you see the three blind mice drooling over Swan this morning?" Lauren said as she plopped down on Jessica's other side at their table in the cafeteria.

"Yes, and it's not a pretty sight." The usually bubbly brunette replied.

"I saw her first!"

"No you didn't! I did!"

"She was going to go to prom with me!"

Glancing at each other, Angela, Jessica, and Lauren sighed in unison. "Boys."


	26. Under The Sea

**A/N: This chapter goes out to AlannaXJon4Ever and Lariren Shadow. Read and review? Enjoy!**

**Poll: This is you last chance to vote. Go. Now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Under The Sea**

"I don't want to."

"Come on, Bella, it'll be fun."

"I don't think so."

"Trust us."

"Ha!"

"That's hurtful."

"Well, I have top be hurtful towards someone who drove all of the way out to Seattle just to take me to a beach, when I didn't even want to go in the first place!" Bella exclaimed, staring uneasily at the water.

"We did it for you!" Emmett cried, making his eyes wide. "You'll have fun! Trust me!"

"There you go with the 'trust me' thing again." She sighed, tossing her hands over her eyes. "When a guy tells you to trust him, a girl should always do the opposite."

"Unless that guy is Edward." Jasper mused.

"Exactly." Bella replied, blushing. "Besides, if you wanted to go swimming, why come all of the way out to Seattle?"

"My dear, haven't you heard?" Emmett began, taking a seat on one of the dock posts. "The seaweed is always greener in somebody else's lake. You dream about going in there," He pointed at the bookstore across the street. "But that is a big mistake. Just look at the world around you right there on the ocean floor. Such wonderful things will surround you, what more are you looking for?"

"Actually, what my brother is trying to say is-" Jasper started, only to be cut off my Emmett.

"Under the sea, under the sea! Darling it's better down where it's wetter, take it from me! Up on the shore you walk all day, out in the sun you slave away. While we're devoting full time to floating under the sea!"

Before he had the chance to start up again, Jasper stated "When he meant was that we just wanted to spend some time with our favorite little sister. Alone."

"Guys… I still don't know about this." Bella hesitated.

"Don't worry Bella." Jasper reassured her. "Now go get changed. Alice put swimsuit in the back for you."


	27. Duck, Duck, Swan

**A/N: This chapter goes out to MyDirt09. Read and review? Enjoy!**

**Poll: You voted Jasper's instrument to be a flute. The harp and the lute were tied for second, and the pan flute came in last.**

**New Poll: If you could compare Rosalie to a famous blonde bombshell, who would it be? Many options. You need to know who at least one is.**

**Trivia: In the original version of "The Ugly Duckling" the duckling died of sadness after watching his brothers and sisters become swans.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Duck, Duck, Swan**

"It won't look good."

"How do you know?"

"Because I do."

"You never even tried it on yet."

"So? I know It'll look bad."

"Bella, stop whining and try it on."

"Alice, if I put that on, it'll look like I'm wearing a dead animal!"

"It's not an animal. It's a dress. Now go try it on already!"

Getting aggravated, Alice shoved the dress into Bella's hand and pushed her into the dressing room, slamming the door.

"Change. Now." The pixie-like girl demanded in clipped words.

There were sighs and shuffling sounds coming from inside the small cubicle. A few minutes later Bella emerged looking like an angel.

The dress Alice had insisted she tried on was constructed of satin and sheer, covered completely in white fur and feathers. By all means, the dress was something that should be worn down the red carpet, not to a petty high school dance like Alice had intended.

"This look ridiculous." Bella deadpanned, glaring at her best friend.

"No, it doesn't!" Alice gasped, stepping closer to admire the dress.

"I look like a duck. And ugly duckling." Bella continued, swatting at the feathers.

"Don't say it!" Alice reprimanded. "You're living up to your name! You look like a swan!"

"An ugly duckling!"

"A swan!"

"Ugly duckling!"

"Swan!"

"I'm not wearing this to the dance." Bella stated.

Alice sighed, almost in agony. "It was worth a shot."


	28. The Kissing Chapter

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to XXDragonHeart6XX and MusicalEdward. Read and review? Enjoy!**

**Poll: Only 4 out of the 9 options have been voted for. Barbie is winning. Support Rosalie, people. Go vote!**

**Trivia: In the original unabridged version of The Princess Bride, S. Morgenstern rambled on for 26 pages about Princess Buttercup packing to go and live with Prince Humperdink. Also, in the movie, right before Westley sayd that the R.O.U.S's don't exist, he looks over Buttercup's shoulder and stares at one for about 5 seconds.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**

**The Kissing Chapter**

Tears streamed down her face as she picked up the thing that would soon become the object of her demise.

It felt like she had no other choice. Edward had left her. She was being imprisoned with only solitude for company. The exits were being guarded by one very tiny mythical creature. There was no cable. Or Jane Austen books. Bella was trapped in her own personal hell.

Sitting in front of the vanity in Alice room, she stood up shakily. Poising the blade over her heart, she pulled it away from her slightly, making sure that there was enough space between her and the weapon so when she plunged it towards her, it would do more than just pierce the skin.

Just before she could stab the tip into the flesh that rested above her heart, a very familiar voice spoke up behind her:

"There's a shortage of perfect breasts in this world. It would be a pity to damage yours."

Gasping, Bella swiftly turned around. There was Edward, sprawled across Alice and Jasper's bed looking every part the deity he was.

"Oh, Edward!" Bella cried, racing to wards the bed and jumping on top of him. "I thought you'd left me."

"Bella," Edward managed to get out in between her kisses. "I was only out hunting. You knew that."

Kiss.

"But you were gone so long," She replied, refusing to cease his attack. Kiss. "I thought that I'd die of a broken heart."

Kiss. Kiss.

"It looked to me like you were about to commit suicide."

Kiss.

"I was."

Kiss. Kiss. Kiss.

"With-" Kiss. "A nail file?"

Bella stared at the tool that was still clutched tightly in her hand.

"Well, sorry if I didn't have a dagger at hand." She replied, tossing the file to the floor so she could weave her fingers through Edward's hair. Kiss. Kiss. "I had to make do."

Kiss.

"Fair enough." Edward grinned before flipping Bella over onto her back.

Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss.

Jasper walked into the door way and smiled.

"Since the invention of the kiss, there have only been five kisses that were rated the most passionate, the most pure." Jasper whispered, even too quietly for Edward to hear. "This one is leaving them all behind."

Without another word, he strode silently out of the room, opting to go and find Alice so that they could make out on Edward's couch.


	29. Don't Go Into The Woods Alone

**A/N: This chapter goes out to Blawwmkw. For your knowledge, I got 24 reviews for the last chapter. Big reponse, guys. Thanks! Read and review? Enjoy!**

**Poll: Barbie is still in the lead. Someone finally voted for something other than Alicia Silverstone, Marilyn Monroe, Barbie, or Grace Kelly. Vote.**

**Trivia: The Wizard Of Oz was the fist movie to use any mass amount of special effects.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Don't Go Into The Woods Alone**

"Bella, what are you doing?"

Bella jumped and yelped in surprise at the voice behind her. Turning around, she noticed that Edward was standing less than five feet away.

"Edward," She gasped, her hand over her heart, "You scared me."

"Sorry." Edward murmured, giving Bella's eyes time to readjust.

Looking around at their surroundings, a frown worked it's way onto his face.

"Bella, what did I tell you about these woods?" He asked, staring deep into her big doe eyes.

"I forget?" Bella said, playing dumb.

Sighing, Edward replied. "Honey, I asked you not to go into the woods alone. Remember, there are creatures in here more terrifying and dangerous than I could ever be."

"Oh Edward, I don't see what the big deal is. I'm just in here to get my Frisbee." Bella replied, turning around and continuing her trek through the dark glade.

"If you're only looking for a toy, why are you in here so deep?"

"Alice throws far."

Groaning, Edward got in step with her and looped her arm through his. She just moaned.

"Seriously Bella, this is for your own good."

"Oh, and what's going to get me, Edward? The boogie man?" She rolled her eyes.

"What about werewolves?"

"Werewolves." She deadpanned.

Edward smiled, his teeth glinting in the dark. "The Volturi."

"Now you're being ridiculous."

"Or Mike Newton."

"Mike?" Bells scoffed.

"Werewolves, Volturi, and Mike Newton-"

"Oh my."

"Werewolves, Volturi, and Mike Newton, oh my." Edward chanted. "Werewolves, Volturi, and Mike Newton, oh my"

It wasn't long before Bella joined in and they picked up their pace. "Werewolves, Volturi, and Mike Newton, oh my. Werewolves, Volturi, and Mike Newton, oh my. Werewolves, Volturi, and Mike Newton, oh my. Werewolves, Volt-"

"Boo!" Jacob screamed, popping out from behind a tree.

"Ah!" Bella cried, causing Edward to make her run in the opposite direction.

"Ha, ha, ha!" Aro exclaimed, materialized out of nowhere.

"Shit!" Edward cursed, dragging Bella off to the side.

"Bella, will you go out with me?" Mike asked casually, falling out of a tree.

Bella and Edward chanced a glance at each other before screaming "No!" and running towards a tiny speck of light to the west.


	30. Bubble Buster

**A/N: This chapter goes out to Gema227, MyDirt09,and AlannaXJon4Ever. I know this is my second Rapunzel chapter, so what? Sue me. Read and review? Enjoy!**

**Poll: This is your last chance to vote. If you haven't already, go do so.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Bubble Buster**

"This is ridiculous, Alice."

Silence.

"You can't hold me here like this!"

Still silence.

Groaning, Bella reached her hand up and tried the doorknob. It wouldn't move.

"What the-" Bella dropped off, realizing her situation. She knew that Alice was supposed to keep Edward in his room, but did she really think that Bella would try to escape, and feel the need to lock the door?

She tried the knob again.

Apparently so.

"Alice! Let me out, now!" Bella screamed at the door.

All she got in return was a quiet chuckle.

In a moment of brilliance, she ran over to the big glass wall and look down.

_It wasn't that far to the ground_, she reasoned. _If I could only find a latch… Then I could tie my hair to something and -_

"That won't work!" Alice said from behind her.

Turning around, Bella folded her arms across her chest and glared daggers at Alice for only now coming to visit her.

"Oh, and why not?" She asked indignantly.

"For one," Alice began, "You're not Rapunzel. Second of all, Edward's window doesn't open."

"Then I'll just blind the evil witch."

"Don't even think about it." Alice warned, whipping out a pair of sunglasses to hide her eyes.

"Then what about-"

"No. Prince Charming will not be saving you for another three hours."

"Bubble buster."


	31. Little Drop Of Poison

**A/N: This chapter goes out to Blawwmkw and MidnightxRed. Read and review? Enjoy!**

**Poll: So I lied. This is your last chance to vote. Now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Little Drop Of Poison**

It was a normal day in Forks, Washington. Bella was randomly out in the forest, sitting against the trunk of a monstrous tree. No, she really didn't have anything better to do.

All of a sudden, a shiny red apple fell out of the tree and landed beside her. Glancing up, Bella didn't see any other piece of fruit on the tree. Oh well. Maybe this would mean she'd be the next Einstein?

_Highly unlikely_, she rationalized.

Picking up the apple, she turned it over in her hands a few times. There were no bruises, not bumps, just a covering of perfectly shiny, red skin.

Bringing it up to her lips, Bella was all ready to take a big bite out of it when someone snatched it out of her hand at the last minute.

"Hey!" She exclaimed, looking around.

She noticed Rosalie standing a few feet away, apple in hand.

"What are you-" Bella began, but was cut off by the stunning vampire before her.

"Bella, do you have any idea what you're doing?" Rosalie asked, taking a step forward.

"I _was_ going to eat that apple."

"Do you have any idea where we are?"

Looking around, Bella deadpanned, "A forest?"

Sighing, Rosalie chucked the fruit over her shoulder, deep into the woods.

"Bella, we're in an enchanted forest."

" An enchanted forest?" The brunette was skeptical.

"Yes." Pointing over Bella's shoulder, Rosalie's eyes zoomed in on a dark, towering shadow. "You see that shape back there?"

Bella turned and looked, failing to see anything.

"No."

"Well, for those with human eyes, that's Snow White's cottage."

"Rose, that's just a -"

"Fairy tale?" Rosalie smirked. "That's what they all say." She tossed the apple back to Bella. "Well, don't say I didn't tell you so when you're dead because of left over poison in the soil that the tree you're sitting under grew from."

Without another word, she walked through the words, disappearing into the dark in the direction of the so-called "cottage".

Glancing at her, Bella looked down at the apple in her hands before tossing it to the ground, and jumping up, making haste back in the direction of the Cullen's house.


	32. I'm Gonna Live Forever

**A/N: Yeah, I know, I'm almost 11 hours late on this one. Well, I had no exam today and had the day to myself sticks out tongue. This chapter goes out to Rainy Day In The Pines who claims that _The Nightmare Before Christmas_ is a fairy tale. Read and review? Enjoy!**

**Poll: Basically, you voted Rosalie was like Barbir. Marilyn Monroe was second, and Alicia Silverstone wasn't far behind.**

**New Poll: There was a contesy up on Stephenie Meyer's site looking for character slogans. I want to know which slogan you like best for Carlisle (the winner of the real contest is in there, but will it win again?). Thanks to Eleen for about 4 of the slogans.**

**Trivia: Fame was first preformed live on the show Solid Gold in the 80's.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. Also, lyrics are slightly changed to fit the situation.**

**

* * *

**

**I'm Gonna Live Forever**

"There are few who deny at what I do I am the best; and my talents are renowned far and wide. When it comes to surprises in the moonlit night, I excel without ever even trying."

Sighing, Jasper glanced towards the stairs from his place on the couch. "I can't believe this… He's been at it for hours."

"I _know_," Rosalie ground out, glaring holes at the ceiling, right beneath her brother's room. "Because I've been forced to listen to it; subjected to torture. What's he whining about, anyway?"

"Bella went to visit Jac-"

"The _mutt_!" Rosalie cut him off "I should have known he was to blame for this!"

"She'll be back this evening." Jasper tried to reason.

"That's not good enough!"

"Oh somewhere deep inside of these bones, an emptiness begins to grow. She's somewhere out there, far from my home; a longing that I've never known."

"That's it!" Rosalie cried, tossing aside the pillow she was cuddling. "I've had enough!"

Jasper watched as she got up and stomped upstairs. He could hear her as she moved down the hall, and even more so when she ripped open Edward's door.

"Why don't you just try to take over Christmas already and get it over with!" Rosalie's voice echoed throughout the house.

"I'm a master of fright and a demon of light and I'll scare you right out of you pants!" Edward retaliated.

"Stop it! I don't' want to hear you wallow in misery for even one more moment!"

"Ouf!"

"Hey!"

"Take that!"

"Ouch!"

To Jasper, it sounded like they had begun wrestling.

"Stop being emo and shut up for once in your life!" Rosalie continued.

"I was quiet for almost eleven decades! There's no way I'm shutting up now!" Edward shot back. "Since you are dead I should take off your head to recite-"

"Edward! Don't come any closer with that thing! I mean it! Don't take off my head! I'm gonna live forever! Edward! Edwa-"

Then everything went silent.

Shrugging it off, Jasper picked up the television remote and began channel surfing.

"Ooh! _Fame_!" Jasper exclaimed, dropping the remote and began singing along. "I'm going to live forever; I'm going to learn how to fly!


	33. Mirror Mirror

**A/N: This chapter goes out to MidnightxRed. Remember, this fic has no time line. Read and review? Enjoy!**

**Poll: Vamp M.D. is in the lead. Poll is still open. Vote for Carlisle!**

**Trivia: When the evil queen showed up at Snow White's wedding, they made her dance in iron slippers that were heated over the fire.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Mirror Mirror**

"Mirror mirror on the wall, who's the fairest of them all?"

Everyday it was the same thing. She would lock herself in her room, guaranteeing the notion of privacy. Once she was sure no one would intrude, she pulled the thick curtains over the windows, allowing no light in whatsoever. Next, she would set up dozens of candles and light them in a flash, the orangish glow of the flames washing over her. Finally she would strip off all of her clothes and go to stand in front of her full length mirror. Only then would she ask the question.

As always, the mirror would be quiet for a moment, taking in her beauty; then, without hesitation, would reply: "Beauty is as lithe and true, for no fairer is a maiden than you."

Satisfied with the answer, she would smirk and laugh, her lush blonde locks dancing gently around her face. After righting herself and the room to it's former state, she would then retire to an evening on the porch with her prince.

Everyday it was the same thing. That is, until _she_ came into the picture.

Poised to perfection in front of her mirror, she asked, "Mirror mirror in the wall, who's the fairest of them all?"

Taking it's usual moment to gaze upon her beauty, the mirror choked on it's words when it replied in an unfamiliar rhyme.

"Your beauty reaches to the dawn, but the fairest one of all is the swan."

"The swan?" She shrieked. "What do you mean 'the swan'? My assets cannot be matched by some helpless bird!"

"Never before in all the land has there been a girl with such demands. Mistress Rosalie, heed this warning, give up on jealously and let dawn greet the morning." The mirror continued.

"Hey! Rosalie!" Emmett's voice called from downstairs. "Edward wants you to come meet someone!"

Angrily, Rosalie threw her clothes back on and blew out all of the candles. Stomping her way down hallway, let out a series of guttural growls. How dare her mirror tell her that she wasn't gorgeous? That she was not the fairest in all of Forks, Washington?

Stopping at the top of the stairs, aghast, she had her answer.

There, latched onto Edward's arm was the most sickeningly stunning girl she had ever seen. Her skin was almost as white as her and her siblings', her hair so brown it was almost black, so petite she could nearly rival Alice, eyes like a doe running from it's prey, and with curves just as visible, just as lush as her own.

There was no doubt about it; this had to be the girl, the 'swan' her mirror was talking about.

Turning his gaze upon her, Edward stared straight into his sister's eyes.

"Rosalie," He began, turning to stare lovingly at the girl attached to his arm, "I'd like you to meet Bella… Isabella Swan."


	34. Imprint

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to TeamSwitzerland, AlannaXJon4Ever, and Eleen, who first had the imprinting convo with me that inspired this chapter. Read and review? Enjoy!**

**Poll: This is our last chance to vote. Do so now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Imprint**

"Jacob?"

"Yes, Bella?"

"Did you by any chance imprint on me?"

"Uh…"

"Answer the question."

"No."

Right after the word left his mouth, Jacob's nose grew a few inches. Realizing his mistake, his hands flew up to cover his face.

"Jacob, did your nose just grow?" Bella asked, her eyes wide.

"Umm…"

"It did!" She gasped. "Jake, did you imprint on me?"

"No!"

His nose grew a few more inches and poked out between his fingers.

"Did you imprint on me?"

"Maybe…"

Add another few inches.

"Did you imprint on me?"

"I don't know!"

Add another few inches.

"Did you imprint on me?" Bella was practically screaming now.

"Yes!"

His nose went back to normal.

Patting him on the shoulder, Bella said "There, there Jake. All you needed to do was admit it."

Without another word, she got up and began walking away from him.

"I just professed that I'm forever your love slave and you're walking away from me?" Jacob hollered after her, slightly bewildered.

"I know…" Her voice was like music to his ears. "Too bad I'm in love with Edward."

The notes turned sour.


	35. Carbs

**A/N: For those of you who keep telling me that Jacpb didn't imprint on Bella, STFU! I KNOW! I needed it for the chapter, and as I said, it was based on a silly conversation I had with my friend Eleen. Give it up already!**

**This chapter goes out to Edward's Manda who requested I use _Lady & The Tramp_. I thought the couple was fitting.**

**Poll: You guys voted Carlisle's slogan to be Vamp M.D.! Take that real contest winner (Smooth Operator). **

**New Poll: Here's an all Emmett poll for you: If Emmett was to run away from home like Edward did during his rebellious stage, what do you think he would do? Tell me your thoughts and vote! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Carbs**

"I don't know."

"Come on, I heard it's the best."

"But the order seems huge…"

"We'll split it."

"I'm supposed to be on a no-carbs diet."

"Look, it's just one order of spaghetti. What's it really going to do to you?" Mike smiled, flagging down the waitress and ordering the spaghetti platter before Jessica could protest.

While they waited for their food, Jessica took to pouting.

She remembered back when she, Angela and Bella had been out in Port Angeles dress shopping. That night, Edward had whisked Bella off into _La Bella Italia_, the same restaurant she was currently in with Mike.

She had long ago decided that it would've been more romantic with Edward Cullen as her date.

About ten minutes later, the waitress placed their food on the table and walked off.

"Alright! Let's do this!" Mike grinned, staring at the heaping pile of spaghetti.

Jessica looked less than thrilled, but never the less, picked up her fork and began to twist up some of the noodles.

As they made a good dent in the pasta, they both gave up with trying to maintain their good manners over the messy meal. Jessica was sucking on a noodle when she felt something hard hi her lips.

To her dismay, it was Mike's lips.

Grinning, he kissed her with a little too much anticipation while she stayed immobile.

He didn't notice.

When he pulled away from her, Jessica had decided that she was right. Michael Newton was no Edward Cullen.


	36. Let Me Be Your Wings

**A/N: This chapter goes out to Dolphinace. For those of you who don't get what fiary tale this is, it's the Disney version of Thumbelina. Read and review? Enjoy!**

**Poll: The pirate ship is winning. Keep voting, people!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Let Me Be Your Wings**

"Edward?"

"Yes, Bella?"

"Will you be my wings?"

"Your what?"

"My wings."

"Why do you want wings?"

"So I can fly!" Bella exclaimed, spinning around, her hands thrown up in the air.

"Honey, I'm a vampire. Not a fairy. I don't have wings." Edward stated, leaning back against a tree.

"Does it matter? I want to fly!" Bella smiled, stopping her twirling tirade. "It always feels like I have wings when you're around."

Grinning, Edward pushed himself away from the tree and began making his way towards Bella.

"I can't give you wings," He began, wrapping his arms around his waist, "But I can help you fly."

With that, He threw her onto his back and, once making sure she wasn't going to let go, bolted off through the forest.

Bella smiled as they raced through the trees, butterflies surfacing in her stomach at the pure ecstasy of the ride.

"Edward," She said, right next to his ear.

"Yes?" He yelled over the wind.

"Would you be my bumblebee?"


	37. Diversion

**A/N: This chapter doesn't go out to anyone. It was my own whacko idea. If you don't get the connection, it's the fairy tale "Bluebeard". Read and review? Enjoy!**

**Poll: Do not let the most boring choice win. Be exciting. Vote for Emmett!**

**Plug: I have made a public service announcement for teenagers in the form of a fanfiction. It is called "Think Like Spiderman". You do not have to know the fandom CSI to understand it. I would just like you all to read it and head to its warning. **

**Trivia: Bluebeard had killed about twenty women before he himself was killed by his latest wife's brother.**

**Disclaimer: I do no own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Diversion**

It was because of him she was stuck there. It was because of him she was standing about six feet on the wrong side of the borderline. It was his fault that she had no way of escaping him unless one of her friends -her family- would be willing to risk their own demise to save her. It was all his damn fault!

Well, maybe not _all_ of it.

It's a possibility that it was her fault for not listening to what he said. For taking that blasted key to find out what was in the garage. For finding the ultimate crime scene.

Before he went down to the beach, he gave her a key ring and gave her free reign on the house. The only thing he said not to do was to attempt to find which door the tiniest key, the now red one, fit. The things contained within were his and his alone.

How was she to know that there would be blood in the key hole? Or that it wouldn't wash off? It wasn't as if she was _trying_ to find the dead corpses. It just sort of happened.

When he came back and found that the key was red, Jacob used this as the perfect opportunity to get to Edward… Too bad for him that the wrong savior was there to make the rescue.

Bella struggled against Jacob, him holding her hands together behind her back. He had decided that if Edward didn't show up within twenty four hours, he was going to turn her into one of his many corpses.

It hadn't even been an hour, until there was a sudden change in the situation. A five dollar bill landed on the ground barely a foot from them.

"Ooh… Money!" Jacob exclaimed, releasing Bella so he could pick up the bill.

Much to his dismay, just when he bent down, it was pulled back further beyond his reach.

"Now!" Alice screamed, jumping out from behind a bush on the opposite side of the borderline.

Taking this as her cue, Bella ran the six feet to the borderline and crossed it easily.

"Come on! Let's go." Alice cried, taking Bella's hand in hers as she bolted off towards where she parked her Porsche.

Looking over her shoulder, she yelled "Emmett! Hurry up!"

Bella chanced a glance, only to see Emmett's running up behind them holding a fishing pole with a five dollar bill attached to the hook.

Sighing, Bella shook her head. All of this over finding a few rabbit carcasses. What was the world of mythical creatures coming to?


	38. Sleeping Peacefully

**A/N 1: To start, no, I don't expect half of you to get this. It is based off of Sleeping Beauty, but I added my own weird twist. Don't expect it to make sense. I don't even know if I understand it to its full extent even though I wrote it. WTF reviews are allowed.**

**A/N 2: This chapter is dedicated to Blawwmkw. Sorry if it's not exactly what you're looking for. This is also dedicated to all of you who wanted longer chapters. Thanks to Eleen for the beta. Read and review? Enjoy! (Hopefully...)**

**Poll: Okay, so you guys voted that if Emmett ran away from home, he would become captain of his own pirate ship! Stealing Rosalie away came in second, while joining the Broadway production of grease came in third. **

**New Poll: If Alice had a job, what would it be? Vote for Alice!**

**Trivia: In one of the original drafts of Sleeping Beauty, the fairies were intended to be wood nymphs but it was later changed for magical purposes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Sleeping Peacefully**

No… It couldn't be.

"Alice?" Bella cried, running over to her limp form.

She wouldn't budge.

"Alice, wake up!" Bella said, shaking her shoulders. "I know you're not asleep. Stop playing around."

Still no response.

Looking around frantically, she spotted Emmett leaning heavily against the stair railing.

"Emmett! Emmett! Whatever you do, do give up! Don't fall ou-" Before she could get to him, the burly vampire crumpled helplessly to the floor.

"Emmett?" Bella whispered, half-knowing already that it was useless.

Beginning to feel helpless herself, Bella scurried her way into the kitchen just in time to see Esme slide down to the floor, her head resting peacefully against the wall.

She was terrified. Within the past two minutes, Bella had witnessed the death of three of the Cullens. There was no logical explanation why they were suddenly dropping like flies, but the fact was that logic didn't matter right now. What matter was that she had to get to the rest of them before anything else happened.

With a new determination, Bella ran out of the kitchen, through the family room, into the main living room, and up the stairs.

There, just at the top of the landing, was Rosalie. Her blonde hair was spread out around her in a golden halo while her face held a look of serenity.

Gasping, Bella pushed herself on. She couldn't waste her time on the dead. She needed to help the living. Sidestepping the gorgeous girl in front of her, the now sobbing brunette made her way down the hallway.

Unfortunately for Bella, Rosalie wasn't the last corpse she would see that day. Just outside the door to his office, Carlisle was lying face down on the floor, his model's face turned to the side in one last pensive expression.

Biting down on her lower lip, Bella held in a scream. It was bad enough she had already cried enough to flood the place, she couldn't -wouldn't- let anyone see her like this.

_Alice, Emmett, Esme_ - Bella ticked off the names of the victims in her head. _Rosalie, Carlisle…_

"Edward." She choked out.

Looking up from the fallen doctor, Bella rushed down the hall towards the room of her reason to live, her archaic angel…

_He may still be alive, _Bella thought with hopeless desperation.

When she reached the door at the very end of the hall, she burst through it to see a most shocking sight.

There, sprawled out on Edward's couch, was _her_.

She couldn't believe her eyes. That long dark hair, that pale skin, that tiny frame; there was no mistaking it… Bella was looking at _her_ body, her _very limp_ _and lifeless_ body.

Slowly, she made her way over to the couch that harbored the wonderment on the other side of the room. Bending down, she waved her hand just above her face. There was no response. No twitch, no sign of life at all. Getting braver, or more frightened, Bella lowered her hand to her chest, just over where her heart was. To her great dismay, there was no heartbeat. None at all.

It was official. She, too, was dead.

But how could that be? She was still physically alive. She had just made herself run throughout the entire house, only to find more misery than she could handle. What was her body -her dead body- doing in Edward's room? How was it possible? Was it a trick her mind was playing on her? Was it some sort of cruel joke? She couldn't really be dead, could she?

The sound of sobbing brought Bella's mind back from the abyss of darkened thoughts. Turning around, she saw Edward leaning against the doorframe, his hand placed over his heart, curled into a fist.

His eyes were shedding invisible tears while he dryly sobbed. His naturally silky voice sounded cracked and broken when he choked up violent hacking noises. If ever there was a time that he looked anything less than perfect, it was now.

"Edward?" Bella let out, amazed to see him. "Edward, you're alive!" She squealed, throwing herself across the room. Instead of landing in his arms, she fell right through him.

"Ouf." She let out, her hands breaking her fall. "What in the-" She began, getting back to her feet.

Much to her surprise, she was back over by the couch.

"Edward? What's happening?" She asked, running her hands anxiously through her hair. "What's wrong with me?"

However, Edward didn't hear her. Couldn't hear her. His eyes were locked on the lifeless angel behind her, drinking up the vision of tragedy.

He wasn't looking _around_ her, he was looking _through_ her.

"Alas, I'm too late." He managed to spit out, his voice hoarse.

To Bella, he looked and sounded worst than death.

"Too late for what? Edward, what are you saying?" She shouted, trying to move towards him, only to find her feet stuck to the floor.

No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't move.

"My dear Bella," She looked up from her feet at the sound of Edward's voice. "I tried so hard to get here in time… To save you."

"I don't need saving! I'm right here! In front of you! Alive!" Bella screamed at the top of her lungs, a trail of tears making their way down her face.

"As I've told you before Bella, as soon as you die, I'll follow." Edward continued, his voice full of love. "I just want you to know that the last thing I'll know, the last thing I'll feel, is the pain of my heart breaking."

Gracefully, his god-like stature crumpled to the floor, his bronze hair looking dull against the golden carpet.

"Edward! No!" Bella cried, desperately trying to move forward but to no avail.

As she continued to cry, her eyes glued to the now fallen angel just feet from her, a crystal voice rang out all around her.

"One hundred years was the exchange for one who would die too young, one hundred years was the price to be paid for the inhabitants whose hope had clung."

Bella lifted her head, looking around in an attempt to find the body the voice belonged to but to no avail. It was so familiar, so precious…

"One hundred years of delicate life was what they all would miss,"

It was a sad voice, the voice of peril and despair.

"One hundred years was all she had to gain to true love's first kiss."

On that final note, Bella's mind rang out in realization. It was _his_ voice. The voice that came to her when she was in danger, the saddened version of the real thing.

It was Edward's voice that caused her frame to fall to the ground, giving in to eternal sleep.


	39. A Match, A Memory

**A/N: This chapter is long. It is over 1400 words. This lovely chapter is greatly dedicated to Gema227 for the lovely idea. Definitely one of my personal faovrite chapters yet. Based on The Little Match Girl. I apologize to all of you who didn't understand my last chapter. Hopefully this one is more clear. Read and review? Enjoy!**

**Poll: Personal shopper is winning. Vote for Alice!**

**Trivia: The Little Match Girl had ended up dieing after her saddest memory of a broken heart in one version of the tale, while in another she died of the cold after her happiest memory.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**

**A Match, A Memory**

Striking a match, she smiled as the warm orange glow form the flame filled the room.

Around her floated the vision of when they first met:

_He looked so perfect with his masterly groomed blonde hair and his deep crimson eyes. She could faintly see the crescent scars that marred his milky skin. Gorgeous. That was the only way to describe him. She had seen him coming, and he was finally here. Better than she had imagined, was her mate in the flesh._

"_You kept me waiting." _

She heard her own voice echo out around her.

"_Sorry about that."_

_He smiled gently, holding his hand out to her. Reaching out, she took it happily…_

The vision faded as the flame flickered out. Dropping the burnt out match into the bowl of water she had placed on the floor below her, she struck up another, wishing desperately that this memory would be as sweet as the last.

As the golden glow of the flame bathed her is serenity, she smiled as visions of her and Edward filled the air.

_His eyes shone with triumph as he threw his arms up in the air, laughing joyously._

"_You cheated." She teased, sticking out her tongue._

"_Oh yeah?" He asked, his eyes dancing with mirth. _

_Before she could reply, he picked threw her gently over his shoulder, spinning her around freely. She joined in his infectious laughter, reveling in the light autumn breeze that whipped past her face._

_She tumbled to the ground, suddenly, her brother's lean form landing nearby. Picking up the football a few inches away, he held it close, stroking it as if it were a cat. He sent her one last charming smile-_

The vision dissolved, once again leaving her in a pool of darkness.

Now she was addicted. A soft splash echoed throughout the room as the match hit the water. She wasted no time in lighting another one:

_She was like the little sister she never had. Sure, Rosalie had always been there for her, but at the best of times, the blonde was slightly snaky and always perched on an imaginary throne. _

_In Bella, she had found a younger sister, a best friend. Someone she could help in her times of need and get a bit of human enjoyment that she had been denied in life._

_Sweeping the brush through her long hair, she smiled at the girl's reflection in the mirror. Bella was an angel, even if she didn't believe it. Getting her ready for prom had been so much fun, even if she didn't know where she was going yet. _

_She didn't want the moment to end, but she knew that if they didn't get downstairs soon, Edward would come looking for them, probably resulting in reprimanding her for making them late._

_She knew that she was only human, but if her visions were right, in the future, she would one of them - a true sister._

_Bella's brown eyes glittered as she folded her arms over her chest, annoyed. _

That was the last thing she saw before the sight of her and her friend dissipated into nothing.

Joy. She was flooded with the feeling. Happiness, she reveled in it while it lasted.

With a flick of her tiny wrist, the darkness was put at bay to let way for another past occurrence.

_She was screaming. Sharp jolts of pain ran through her arms as their hands squeezed tighter - pulled harder. Roughly, she was forced into a hard chair. They restrained her arms and legs. Her long dark hair began to fall all around her, causing her tears to come faster. _

_Two blurred figures stood before her, their faces obviously sad, but unidentifiable. She felt like an animal on display. A freak show. _

_The figures made no move to help her as she was yanked out of the chair and down a long hallway. She was tossed carelessly into a darkened room with no windows, no adornments. The door was slammed shut behind her. The lock was pulled._

_Darkness._

Both in the memory and reality, everything went black.

The asylum wasn't something she had wanted to remember. Her nightmares had run rampant for years after that incident, and she had no desire to have them return after so long.

As she picked up another match, another memory, she was hesitant in lighting it. What if it only brought back more terrors?

She had decided that it was a risk she was willing to take. After all, so far it had been three good recollections to one bad one. Fate was on her side.

The now familiar light shone out as she stared into the fire…

_She had never felt more alone. He was gone. Her brother, her confidant, her friend, had left her. No amount of sweet caresses or gentle words from Jasper could heal the pain that her heart was currently feeling._

_Without a word to any of them, he had up and left. For days, she had been trying to get a vision of him, the tiniest notion of where he was headed or what he was doing, but so far she had gotten nothing._

_His love was dead, and with that knowledge, his soul died with it._

_He was gone, and she felt that it was her fault for not foreseeing Bella's jump. For not being able to save her. For not getting to Edward in time to make him stay._

_She laid her head on Jasper's chest and let a river of invisible tears pour out of her. _

_He was gone, and all she could do was hide her face._

She let the wooden stub fall out of her fingers; the tiny splash of it hitting the water sounded like a million sorrowful screams to her ultra sensitive ears.

She let her golden eyes flash down to the box sitting in her lap. One match. That was all she had left.

Picking it up, she spun it slowly between her fingers. She had a fifty - fifty chance for a good or a bad memory. The odds were now more balanced. Two bad to three good.

Striking up her final shot at solace, she tossed the match box aside and lost herself one final time in a world of enchantment.

_She finally had a father. He welcomed them warmly, with no questions, no suspicions. She had quickly become his daughter, and Jasper, his son. They were immediately accepted as a part of the family._

_In their quick move, she had gained a loving mother who had no other desire but to give her children the world. Esme had taken to her immediately, acting as if she belonged with them, claiming that she was no less important in her heart than any of her other family members. _

_She had gotten a big sister: though narcissistic and most of the time pig-head, Rosalie had proved to be nothing but faithful to every member of her family, even her._

_As well, she had gotten two of the best brothers in the world. Emmett may have been big, but his size only matched that of his heart. He was the perfect friend and became very protective of her; but she wouldn't have it any other way._

_Then there was Edward. Being there the longest, she expected him to be the least accepting of her. In his presence, she had, at first, felt like nothing more than an intruder in his life. However, over time he had turned out to be the best sibling of them all. He was protective, caring, gentle, and loving. She could never have asked for a better brother._

_With a grin, and a flip of his blonde hair, Carlisle had welcomed them into his home. It was that same smile that she had looked forward to seeing everyday when she walked into his study or joined him on a hunting trip._

_Opening his arms, she stepping into them, wrapping her miniature arms around his neck._

"_Thank you." She said, meaning it more than any other proclamation said before it. "Thank you with all my heart. You have no idea how much this means to me. To us." She looked around him to smile at Jasper._

"_I think I know." He replied, pulling her tiny body tightly to him._

The feeling of her father's arms around her gradually faded with the flame. Dropping the match stub to the water, Alice smiled and laid back on her bed. Hugging her pillow tightly, she stared through the darkness at the canopy above her.

Sighing, she closed her eyes, attempting to drift into an impossible sleep.

Letting daydreams cloud her vision, she whispered out into the surrounding blackness, "A match, a memory. Good or bad, it's a fair trade."


	40. Poppies Will Make Her Sleep

**A/N: This lovely Wizard Of Oxz chapter goes out to Lanna-Misssunshine. Read and review? Enjoy!**

**Poll: Personal Shopper is winning, with Wedding Planner coming in second. You still have time to vote for Alice's job!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Poppies Will Make Her Sleep**

Poppies had sprung up everywhere. In all of his time going to the meadow, he had never seen a single poppy. Daisies, orchids, chrysanthemums, daffodils, dandelions, and even he occasional rose grew rampant among the more green flora, but never a poppy.

That was why when Edward and Bella had showed up there that evening, he had been sort of stunned.

Bella had reveled in the new addition to the scenery and laid down amongst the red and black flowers. Deciding to relax, Edward had mimicked her position, closing his eyes to the world.

The sky was steadily getting darker. Black clouds floated eerily against the low hanging moon, concealing even the tiniest of stars.

Knowing that if he didn't want to possibly get hit by a harmless bullet, Edward knew that it was well past time that Bella was getting back to Charlie.

"Bella," He whispered, turning on his side so he could see her passive expression. "Honey, it's time to get up. I need to take you home."

She didn't stir, staying as still as a statue.

"Bella?" Edward tried again, taking her limp hand. "Wake up.

Still nothing.

Now he was beginning to panic.

"Bella? Bella, what's wrong? Get up, darling. You need to get up."

She didn't move an inch.

"You have to wait." A bell like voice said from beside him.

Glancing to his left, Edward noticed that Alice was on her knees, staring intently at her best friend.

"What do you mean?" Edward asked her, his mind easing slightly at the sight of his sister.

"You have to wait." Alice glanced skyward. "It won't be long now."

As soon as the words left her mouth, the clouds opened up and tiny white flakes began to fall around them.

"Snow?" Edward questioned, glaring at the small flakes. "I'm looking for help, and you give me _snow_?"

"Patience, Edward." Alice said, placing her hand on his arm. "Look," She nodded towards Bella.

The snow was accumulating in her hair and melting against her warm cheeks. Her eyelids began to flutter, giving Edward a glimmer of hope. Soon enough, she was stretching out like a cat, and staring up into his face.

"Hello, Edward." Bella smiled, noticing the pixie-like vampire with him. "Alice."

Without another word, Alice took her leave.

"Are you alright, Bella?" Edward asked, helping her to her feet.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, I was trying to wake you up and you wouldn't move."

"You said it yourself, I was asleep. I wouldn't hear you."

"Bella, I even tried shaking you."

She just stared blankly at him.

Opting not to push the matter, Edward threw her across his back.

"I'm taking you home before Charlie has a fit over how late it is."

Bella stayed quiet as she locked her legs around his waist. As they ran through the forest, she took one arm from around his neck and pulled a poppy out of her back pocket, letting it drop silently to the snow covered ground.


	41. Wolf On The Roof

**A/N: This chapter goes out to MyDirt09. For any of you who don't know, this is the Three Little Pigs. Read and review? Enjoy!**

**Poll: This is your last chance to vote. Vote for Alice!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Wolf On The Roof**

"No way is he coming in here!"

"What does he want?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"No."

"He wants Bella."

"How do you know?"

"Because it was on the note."

"What note?"

"This one." Rosalie said, clearing her throat. "Leeches, I want Bella. If you don't bring her out, I'm coming in."

"Where did you get that?" Edward wondered.

"In the mailbox."

"It's signed the mutt." Alice said, looking over her shoulder.

"Black." Edward growled, narrowing his eyes.

"Well, it's been over an hour and he hasn't attempted anything yet." Emmett stated, looking at his watch. "If he hasn't done anything by now, I doubt he'll even try."

"Oh, he'll try." Jasper smiled, entering the room with a pot of boiling water in his hands.

"What're you going to do with that?" Rosalie asked, staring at the pot.

"This…" Jasper grinned, placing it over the roaring fire he had asked Emmett to make earlier. Staring at the place where the fireplace met the ceiling, he said, his eyes dancing with mirth, "All we have to do now is wait."

"They're staring at the roof." Bella deadpanned, coming down the stairs.

Earlier on, Alice had instructed her to stay in Edward's room and keep watch out the window. Unfortunately for Bella, the werewolves, even though they were evidently over the boundary line, didn't appear like they would be moving anytime soon.

"So I was right…" Jasper muttered, staring at the tiny brunette as she sat down next to Edward.

"Right about what?" Bella questioned.

Instead of giving her a straight out answer, Jasper began counting. "Three, Two-"

Right before he said 'one', there was a loud noise coming from the chimney. Clanking and banging ensued until the figure of Jacob Black came into view. He fell splat in the middle of the now scalding pot of water.

With a loud yelp, he scrambled his way back up the chimney, crying and whimpering all of the way.

Noises came from the roof.

Everyone ran to the window to see Jacob fall onto the ground, and run off down the driveway, followed by his pack.

Everyone began to laugh as Jasper said "That worked better than I could have ever hoped."


	42. Reflection

**A/N: This chapter is nto Swan Lake. I do not rightfully know what that is. It is The Swan Princess, and therefore dedicated to Edward's Manda, and EdwardCullenManiac. Read and review? Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Reflection**

It was an off day when someone didn't tell her that she was the epitome of her last name. Beautiful as the setting sun, pale as moonlight, graceful as a swan - well, maybe not that last one; but that's what she was: A Swan.

Ever since her mother had taken her to the duck pond when she was six, Bella hadn't liked swans, geese, ducks, or even pigeons for that matter. It wasn't as if she had tossed her corn kernels at them to harm them! She thought they were hungry! Was it really necessary for them to chase her? One of the swans even managed to get a bite in at her ankle. Thank Carlisle her ankle hadn't bled too much; that would've caused fainting.

The pond had given her nightmares ever since. That was why she was so grateful to realize that the lake spread out in front of her didn't even harbor a single sparrow feather.

Gripping the vines tightly in her tiny hand, Bella walked backwards a little before lifting her feet off of the ground, allowing her body to fly forward.

The swing Edward had built for her months before was one of her treasures. The thick rose vines that acted as chains held strong and true to the huge willow branch up above. The plank of oak that held her weight was lightly varnished, the glare from the sun reflecting tiny rainbows off of it.

Swinging back and forth, she felt free. All of her problems disappeared when her solitude was invaded by the cool sweeps of wind that rushed past her skin.

Out here, everything was perfect. Well, almost.

Glancing down at the water, she grimaced at her reflection. The beady black eyes of the creature in the water stared back at her, her ivory feathers beginning to ruffle. If she didn't know any better, Bella would say that the golden bill was turned up into a smile.

Stupid arrogant swan. Stupid reflection.


	43. No Pride Or Prejudice

**A/N: This _Beauty and the Beast_ chapter goes out to MusicalEdward. I was inspired by one of my favorite quote from the Disney version. See if you can guess which one it is. Read and review? Enjoy!**

**A/N 2: For those of you who are wondering why I'm not updating everyday now, well, it's basically for 2 reasons. 1: I love this fic and don't really want to stop although I'll have to because I'm running out of inspiration (not to mention I have to get my Easter fic started). 2: I have been creating my own serial killer. I don't know his purpose yet. He'll gain one eventually.**

**Poll: For Alice's job, you guys picked Personal Shopper. Wedding Planner came in second. The other options aren't worth mentioning.**

**New Poll: Esme is said to have designed the interior of the Cullen house. What design show do you think she would host? Voting begins now.**

**Trivia: If you go to see any stage show of Beauty and the Beast, be prepared for a cancan line during Be our Guest, Gaston being insanely comical, the Beast being not at all scary, and for the wolves to know how to do martial arts.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilgith or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**

**No Pride Or Prejudice**

"Ah, Bella, what a joy it is to see you again!" The clerk smiled at her from behind the counter.

"Hello, Mr. Winston. Have you got anything new?" Bella asked, not stopping to talk. Instead, she wove her way through the aisles, glancing at the book spines as she went.

Chuckling, Mr. Winston came out from behind the counter and began following her down the rows. "Not since you were last in."

"Really?" Bella said, crinkling her nose as she passed through the science fiction section.

"Bella, the last time you were in was yesterday."

"That's alright. I'll get…" She trailed off, stopping when the found the classics section. Reaching up, she smiled as she pulled a book off of the shelf. "This one."

"That one?" Mr. Winston took the book from her to examine. "But you've bought it twice already! You surely must have read it more than any book in my store."

"Oh, but it's my favorite! Far off places, daring scandals, sisterly love, and a prince in disguise!"

"If you're talking about that Darcy fellow again, then I beg to differ." Mr. Winston said as she took the book back behind the counter and began ringing it in.

As he slipped the book into a bag, he said as an afterthought, "Well, at least with this leather-bound copy you won't need to be buying _Pride & Prejudice_ again anytime soon."

"You never know, sir," Bella smiled, "Anything can happen if it's in my hands."

"That'll be fifteen dollars even."

Bella was already digging through her wallet when she stopped to stare at the old man.

"Fifteen dollars." She deadpanned.

"Yes, Bella."

"But that's the price of the paperback. The leather-bound copy should be much more expensive."

"Dear, you're one of my best customers. You're in here so frequently, you almost feel like a daughter to me. For someone who enjoys reading as much as you, I'm happy to give this to you for the paperback price."

"But sir-"

"I insist."

Reluctantly, Bella slid some money back into her wallet and handed over the fifteen dollars. Mr. Winston handed her the bag and smiled.

"Why, thank you, thank you very much!" Bella smiled as she took the bag and headed out into the rainy street.

She could already feel it- today was going to be a good day.


	44. Fire

**A/N: This chapter goes out to Twilight-Seejer1918 and Dolphinace. Read and review? Enjoy!**

**Poll: Voting is still open for Esme's design show. Vote now!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Fire**

"How did you do it?"

"What?"

"That."

"What is this 'that' you speak of?"

"That! The fire!"

Carlisle glanced down at his desk and stared at the candle, the flames slightly flickering. Turning his gaze back on his neurotic son, he deadpanned "The candle."

"Yes!" Emmett cried, nearly bouncing out of his chair in front of his father's desk.

"You want to know how I lit the candle?" Carlisle asked, almost disbelievingly.

"Yes! Come on man-cub, show me how to make man's real fire!"

Without complaint, Carlisle open his top desk drawer and produced a pack of matches. As he struck one up, the orange flame danced happily.

Emmett was ecstatic. He was clapping his hands like a maniac and acting far too much like a monkey for his father's liking.

"Ok, what's going on?" Carlisle demanded, blowing out the match. "You're acting awfully strange, Emmett."

"Really?"

Carlisle nodded.

"How?" Emmett questioned.

"You're acting like a monkey."

"And…?"

"Why are you acting like a monkey?"

"Oh! I forgot to tell you!" Emmett exclaimed, sitting back casually in his chair. "I got cast as king Louis in the school production of _The Jungle Book_."

"Well now," Carlisle smiled, "That explains everything."


	45. Substitute Prince

**A/N: This chapter goes out to EdwardCullenManiac. Only 5 chapters left guys! Read and review? Enjoy!**

**Poll: The phone lines are still open. Call in to cast your vote.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Substitute Prince**

"Alice do this. Alice do that. Alice, check the mail. Alice, put the cars in the garage. Urgh, I can't take it anymore!" The tiny vampire screamed, tossing the dishrag down onto the floor.

It made a splashing sound as it fell into the chocolate, caramel, ice-cream, waffle cone, soapy water concoction.

"Alice?"

"What?" She shouted, turning around to see who the intruder was. _She_ was on kitchen duty. No one else had to be in the room.

"What are you ranting about, Ali?" Edward said, glancing from her face, down to the mess, and back up. "And _what_ is that?"

"That is a deluxe ice cream sundae."

"It doesn't look it."

"Obviously!" She exclaimed, gaining a blank stare form her brother. "I accidentally knocked it off of the counter when I was getting the whipped cream."

"And you couldn't catch it in time?"

"I said I was preoccupied with whipped cream, didn't I?"

Edward just chuckled, getting down on his hands and knees. Picking up the cloth, he started cleaning up the now melted mess.

"What are you doing?" Alice asked, kneeling beside him.

"Helping you clean up."

"But it's not your mess."

"I know, but I can help my little sister, can't I?"

"I guess so." She muttered, grabbing the mop she had put in the corner.

Smiling, Edward jested with her until the task was done. He had originally come down because he had heard Alice's thoughts. She was under the delusion that Esme and Carlisle were treating her like Cinderella, making her do simple menial chores.

He was certainly no Jasper, but Edward decided that he could be Alice's prince and come to her rescue just this once.


	46. Romantic

**A/N: This chapter goes out to MusicalEdward. Read and review? Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Romantic**

"Do you trust me?"

"What?"

"Do you trust me?" He repeated again, his gold eyes sparkling.

"…Yes," She said, hesitantly taking his hand.

"Hang on tight." He smiled as he gripped her tiny hand in his.

Closing his eyes against the wind, he let the cold air run past his face, welcoming the cold just as much as he greeted the warmth of her body.

"Um, Jasper?"

"Yes, Honey," He replied, cracking one eye open so he could stare into the face of his wife.

"Is there a point to this?"

"Obviously! It's romantic…"

"It's pathetic."

"How dare yo-"

"Jasper, we're standing on one of Esme's old oriental rugs on the roof." Alice stated pointedly. "I hardly call this romantic."

"But it's a magic carpet! We're on a magic carpet ride!"

"No, Jazz." Alice sighed, not letting go of his hand as she began walking towards the edge of the roof.

"Where are you going?"

"Inside. It's getting bright out."

"But-"

"Come on, maybe we could go for a quick hunting trip before the sun gets completely up."

Thinking fast, Jasper tugged her back onto the magic carpet and kissed her. Hard.

When he pulled away, Alice was grinning like mad.

"Now that's what I call romantic." She smirked, meeting her husband once again in a passionate kiss on his so-called magic carpet.


	47. Mama Had A Baby

**A/N: This long awaited chapter goes out to Edward's Manda. If you don't know the fairy tale, just ask me. Read and review? Enjoy!**

**Poll: For Esme's design show, you chose Martha Stewart with While You Were Out as the runner up.**

**New Poll: The Cullen/Hale family is cast for the movie. Who was the best choice to play their character? Personally, I think it's a three way tie between Rosalie, Jasper, and Esme. Not for looks, but acting. For looks, I give it to Rosalie and Carlisle.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Mama Had A Baby**

"Mama had a baby and her head-"

"Don't you dare!"

"-popped-"

"No!"

"-off."

There was a tiny snapping sound, followed by the head of a daisy falling silently to the ground. Two sets of golden eyes stared at it for a moment before one pair looked up in rage.

"Emmett!"

Glancing towards his mother, Emmett shrunk back a little. It wasn't everyday he saw her _this_ angry.

"Yes, Esme?" He asked timidly.

"What do you think you're doing, decapitating my flowers like that?"

Realizing he still had the daisy stem in his hand, he dropped it quickly to the ground, placing his hands innocently behind his back.

"Well?" Esme persisted, her eyes narrowing.

"Um… Not being bored?" Emmett hedges, smiling his most charming smile.

"You just killed a flower!"

"But-"

"Do you ever think before you act, Emmett?"

Not understanding what she meant, he put up a quizzical front.

"Dear, everything around us, every tree rock, flower - they all have spirits, lives, names."

"Ah…"

Clearly, Esme had gone off of her rocker.

"Honey, have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon?"

"Like you asked, I try to stay away from enemy territory, Mom."

"What about asking the grinning bobcat why he grins?"

"I don't play with my food!" Emmett cried, outraged that his mother would think such things of him.

"Can you sing with all of the voices of the mountains?" Esme continued, clearly unperturbed by her son's awkward state.

"Singing was always Edward's department."

"Can you paint with all of the colors of the wind?"

"And that's what you do best. I can't draw a straight line."

Getting aggravated, Esme clenched her hands into fists and yelled, "Out! Out! Out! Until you can do all of those things, don't come into my garden again. Do you hear me, Emmett?"

He didn't respond. He was far too stunned at Esme's sudden outburst.

"Out!"

With that one final word, he ran out of the garden and back into the house. As soon as he made sure the door was shut securely behind him, he reached into his pocket, pulled out a dandelion, and poised his fingers where the flower met the stem.

Smiling, he recited "Mama had a baby and her head popped off."

_Snap!_


	48. Icy

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Gema227. I know you originally wanted this to be Rosalie!centric, but I made it about semeone else... Don't hate me! For anyone who doesn't know what fairy tale this is, it's The Ice Queen. Read and review? Enjoy!**

**Poll: Carlisle is in the lead for perfect casting. Alice is close behind. Keep voting! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Icy**

The cliff was steep- high enough to cause a tragic accident if someone fell off of it. But then again, that was her goal. Suitors came to her, seeking her love, far more than she would like. Day after day, a new young man would make their way up the tall expanse seeking her approval of a courtship. And she would always agree.

They were fun, in the short run. After a few days her attention would begin to dwindle, along with their charm, and she would get bored. Then they would need to be dealt with. A quick push and they were gone, never to bee seen again.

Sitting on top of her icy throne, she had trained her heart never to get attached to anyone. For the most part, it had worked. The only flaw was that she didn't expect to loose herself in the beautiful solitude that was _him_.

He stalked around the snowy hills all day long, always alone. He didn't bring his siblings, he didn't bring his parents or hers. He never even took her sisters- his friends. He would roam through the blistering cold, never saying a word, never glancing her way, never giving her the time of day.

When he and his family first came to Alaska for their 'brief stay', he had paid her all the attention in the world. With every crooked smile, every silvery laugh, she had felt his friendship, his love. After a few weeks, however, he secluded himself form the group and took to moping around sullenly.

Another reason she found him so appealing.

He broke her heart, and now she wanted to break him. If he ever came up onto her mound -her throne-, Tanya would make sure that he would go over the edge, just like he predecessors, only in a much more sensual way.


	49. Forget About Love

**A/N: This chapter goes out to ohxmyxria who requested a chapter for the song "Forget About Love" from Aladdin: Return of Jafar. Read and review? Enjoy!**

**Plug: This is where I plug my new Twilight WIP fic: Audio Life. Here's a short summary: ****When a set of audio cassettes ends up on Edward's doorstep, a very familiar voice comes from the speakers and tells the stories of the 13 people who ruined her life. He can't help but wondering just when Isabella Swan will say his name. All human. Sound good? Check it out! Will only continue it if people are interested.**

******Poll: Carlisle is still in the lead. Esme is in last. Keep voting!**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.****

* * *

**

**Forget About Love**

"Bells, just forget about him!"

"You know I can't do that."

"But you're so much better off without him!"

"Jake…"

"Forget about him! Forget about that leech!" Jacob said, throwing his hands up in the air.

"But I love Edward!" Bella protested throwing herself down onto a piece of driftwood. "Why can't you get that Jake?"

"Bella, you've got to forget about that guy. Forget about the way you fell into his eyes."

"Yeah, like that's even possible." Bella scoffed, propping her head up on her arm, that was in turn resting on her knee.

"Forget about his charms." Jacob continued, kneeling down in front of her so their eyes met. "Forget about the way he held you in his arms."

"Not going to happen." Bella retorted, turning her gaze away form him.

"Walking on air is obnoxious. The thrills. The chills- it makes me nauseous. He'll never be able to give you enough Bella, not like I can! Just forget about love… Like you did when he left you."

Bella's eyes glistened as she turned them on her werewolf friend, their brown depths hardening by the second.

"Back then I had almost forgotten the way it felt when he held out his hand for mine." She sighed, thinking about how Edward was always the perfect gentleman.

"Then forget it again!"

"The first time we kissed…" That time after they left the meadow had melted her heart.

"It won't be missed! Like when I kissed you- both times. You'll miss them dearly."

Glaring at him, Bella continued, "Love's filled with compromises."

"I _know_ you hate his big surprises." Jacob scoffed, flicking the diamond heart on her charm bracelet.

"A cozy rendezvous." She reminisced. Port Angeles. La Bella Italia.

"Oh please!"

"Candlelight for two." When the power went out. Snuggled close on his couch.

"Oh geez!"

"Jake, you're calling my bluff! Face it," Bella stated getting right up in his face. "I can't forget about love!"

"Just forget about love!" Jacob retaliated, standing up again.

Her eyes glazed over as the vision of Edward in his suit for prom floated into her mind. Dreamily, she whispered, "I can't forget about my love."


	50. Slipper Exchange

**Very Important A/N: This is the final chapter, guys! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Theis fic got amazing response. If you liked this fic and don't have me on Author Alert, add me. I will be starting up a short Easter series very soon. Also, if you're interested, I started a very dramatic, all human, Twilight fic called Audio Life. Perhaps you'd check it out? This chapter is dedicated to Eleen. Eleen, I used your first idea becuase the carriage one would've been far too long. Read and review? Enjoy!**

**Poll: Carlisle is still in the lead. Vote for your favorite movie!Cullen/Hale.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Slipper Exchange**

"This is stupid."

"Is it?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"It just is."

"That's not a reason."

"Don't you dare put that thing on my foot!"

"Why not?"

"Because…"

"Alice will be disappointed if you don't wear these."

"So?"

"Bella, please cooperate."

"Make me, Edward."

"That can be arranged."

"Don't even think about it!" Bella warned, glancing down at the pair of crystal glass pumps Edward was holding.

"Bella, just let me put the shoes on you." Edward said, looking up at her. "Please?"

"No way, Edward! Those things are a deathtrap!"

"I thought you might feel this way." He sighed, getting up. "I'll be right back." He said before speeding out of the room.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Bella called after him.

He was back in seconds, holding what appeared to be a shoebox.

"What's that?" She asked, warily eyeing the box.

"My back-up plan." Edward smirked, kneeling down on the floor.

He opened the box and pulled out a pair of black Converse sneakers.

"Well, they're no glass slippers, but they'll have to do." He grinned, slipping the sneaker onto Bella's foot.

She giggled as he laced it up before sliding the other one on. When both sneakers were tied securely onto her feet, Edward got up and took her hand.

"Now, you're ready to go to the ball."

"Edward, we're going to the movies." Bella corrected.

"Same difference. Every where I go with you seems like a special occasion."


End file.
